Prince Harri Lemercier, Twin of Nike Lemercier
by Oblivious Dreamer423
Summary: Harry Potter is no more, but his memories live in another, Harri Lemercier. He becomes the twin of Nike Lemercier, and the only male with four older siblings. When a letter from the Sun King comes the Duke of Rain is unable to tell if the King wishes a female wife, or a male one. So both Nike and Harri are sent for a possible marriage to the Sun King.
1. Young Harri

Dear Readers,

This is a male/male relationship story. If you don't like these type of stories please do not read or leave mean reviews. This story is for those who do enjoy a male/male relationship. I understand that you may think this would be a "homo shitfic" as has been posted in reviews, but there is no need to write such comments or even read the story. You want a female Harry, write it yourself, and please be respectable to those who do enjoy a male Harry.

Thank you and enjoy the story

* * *

The Duke of Rain was waiting in the living room. Screams of pain could be heard, but this wasn't the first time, but it would be the last. His wife had struggled with this pregnancy unlike with his first three daughters. Even though he wished for a son, he was happy with his three, soon-to-be four, daughters. Each child was precious to him and his wife, though when his wife showed difficultly with the pregnancy they immediately sought for a doctor. His wife had always had a health issue, but now it would truly be an issue everyday. But she was happy with her family. The Duke agreed with his wife, but that didn't mean he worried any less.

A baby's cry filled the air. The Duke stood up and walked to the bedroom they shared. More screams took over the house. The Duke paused and blinked in confusion. That hadn't happened before. When his eldest girls were born the screams stopped after the birth. His eyes widened in fear, could this a complication due to his wife's health?

The Duke ran to the room, and opened the door just as he heard a second cry of a baby. With the door opened he saw his exhausted wife and ….. two babies.

* * *

5 years later….

There were five children playing in the living room. The youngest, and only boy of the siblings, was forced to dress up for his sisters' entertainment. The oldest, Mira, was brushing his waist long hair for the style she wished. The second oldest, Nia, was trying to fix the shirt she had placed on her brother. While the third oldest, Kara, and youngest who was also the brother's twin, Nike, sat back and watched the interaction.

"Harri, you always look so adorable! With your features it's like your a girl." Nia said when both her and Mira finished their master piece. The boy, Harri, sighed for he had given up on trying to argue what his sister did and said to him about his looks. Though as the years went by their grandmother looked curious anytime him being a metaphorical girl was mentioned.

Now that Mira and Nia were done with Harri's makeover they sat down for a gossip session.

Mira was the first to ask. "Have you all notice have weird the adults have been?"

Kara nodded. "Yep, there was this doctor that grandma invited in the house."

Nike shrugged. "The doctor could be here to help mama. It's not that strange for a doctor to come."

Nia looked at Nike like she was silly. "When grandma talk to doctor about male anatomy it is."

The four girls kept discussing everything on what could possibly be going on in the house. That is until their Father, Grandmother, and a stranger walked into the room.

"Girls can you leave the room? This doctor needs to examine Harri here," Grandmother stated. The doctor came into the room fully and started preparing for the physical.

The three eldest left the room, but Harri's twin didn't due to worry. "What's wrong with Harri, Grandma?"

"Nothing dear, we are just confirming a theory is all," Was gently told to the little girl as her grandma walked her out.

Harri looked confused. He looked to his Father. "Daddy? What theory?"

The Duke looked to the doctor, who was still preparing, and then looked back to his only son. "Have you ever heard of a male-carrier, Harri?" Harri shook his head no. "You know how girls can have babies, yet boys can't right?" Harri nodded his agreement. "Well, there are a rare few boys that are able to give birth like girls. It's extremely rare, almost forgotten about. Though there are a few doctors that remember and teach the practice just for those instances."

Harri looked confused still, but understood that there were boys that were like girls. Though he struggled how a world could forget this fact, but the world's doctors did not. Could it be one of the political issues he's always hear adults complain about?

"I'm ready to go through the tests, sir," the doctor said. The Duke nodded, and looked to his son.

"Everthing will alright Harri. Now come on." Harri's father held out his hand and then walked to the doctor.

* * *

A few years later….

Nike was training with Grandma in order to summon rain, just like their older sisters and mother. Harri on the other hand didn't need the training. The year before when he was training with his sister to rain summon, there was an incident. While mediating to find what inspires them it started to truly rain with lighting and thunder. Grandma quickly figured that Harri was the one who controlled it when he didn't respond to the rain, noise, or flashes of light. It wasn't until Harri's concentration was broken that the storm stopped.

Since then Harri has been learning control of his powers. His family feared for him because they were able to control their ability through singing. Harri had no such thing, all he had to do was think of water and a rain fall began. It frustrated the boy that he was the only non-normal one in the family. He was a male-carrier and now he could do rain summoning with just a thought.

It was only a few months after Harri was removed from training with his sister and told to control his thoughts that another incident happened. The boy was so angry that he struggled to control his rain and had no true help that the boy threw a tantrum. Except his tantrum produced fire. The forest around Harri at that moment had burned, due to there being no rain around Harri, for once. It was at this instance that Harri's Grandmother figured Harri to be an elemental, a strong one at that.


	2. Harry Potter

It was Harri's and Nike's tenth birthday. Though Harri refused to leave his room that day. He said he wasn't feeling well, that he was having migraines. Everyone was worried about the young prince, so much so that even the Duke's wife left bed to see her son.

Iraha, Harri's mother, knocked on her son's bedroom door. "Harri dear, are you alright?"

There was no response. She opened the door and saw her son clutching his head in pain. The concerned mother rushed to her child and tried to comfort him. She hummed and rocked her child for what felt forever. Finally Harri relaxed as the pain faded away. Though he was panting like he never breathed before. Harri's mother continued with her humming and rocking.

When both Harri and Iraha were calm and able to focus was when Iraha asked, "Harri what's wrong? Are your headless this bad? You should have said we would have gotten a doctor!"

Harri shook his head. "It wouldn't have helped. It's just that…. I'm seeing visions when the headaches happen."

Iraha lowered her eyebrows in confusion. "Visions? What do you see?"

"The life of someone else. Someone named, Harry Potter. Though in the visions it doesn't feel like it's someone else, it feels like its… me. That I am that person, that I am Harry Potter." Tears started to fall from Harri's vibrant green eyes.

Iraha looked at her son as she thought. There was only one idea she could come up with. "My sweet boy, I believe you are relieve a past life. A life your should has lived through, but know lives within you. The same soul, but different people, experiences, and thoughts." She bushed her son's blond hair away from her face. "It's called reincarnation."

"But mama, it's a different world also! Harry lived in a world with wizards and witches1 They did magic and could be almost everything! There's this stone that made someone live longer by drinking it, and turn metals into gold! There's also potions that regrow bones, though it tastes awful! —" Before Harri could continue his Mother interrupted.

"Harri, do you think there is one world, or multiple? There are possible dimensions called parallel universe. I think that each world be based on the decisions we make, or how things happen. For example, your father and I may not have gotten married, but did in this universe. Though in another we may have not, therefore not having our beautiful children. So both world be would be different. I think this world it just different with people and how their abilities work to our own, okay?"

Harri seemed to be in deep thought. It made sense to the ten year old. Different possibilities create different universes, though the souls would have to be placed in separate places. If there were twenty Harry Potter Souls and they all needed a place for reincarnation then why not in separate dimensions. Especially when that his past life was a trouble maker for the universe. In the end, Harri nodded in agreement with his mother.

* * *

An elevan year old Harri was meditating while his twin sister was training by the waterfall. Grandmother was yelling at Nike about how she was being reckless. Harri rolled his eyes and focused on organizing his mind. The memory of Harry Potter and Professor Snape's lessons had not been the most helpful, but it was the only thing Harri thought may help to control his abilities. He learned the control he needed, though he still had a few elemental accidents every once in awhile.

Harri also had to focus on the past memories of Harry Potter. He knew more of cruelty then most his family due to these memories. He learned that Dumbledore was a manipulatortives bastard, and Tome Riddle was a victim of society. He hadn't been forced to not think for himself or not think things through like Potter was with being conditioned by the Dursleys for sixteen years. Harri also didn't understand how Harry could marry a girl when it was obvious he preferred men. Another manipulation was Harri's guess. Harry had lived a good life after the defeat of Riddle, he had three children and a wife. Unfortunately, Harri noticed the signs Harry didn't when he lived. The wife cheated on Harry. The children were not Harry's own flesh and blood. Harri also noticed that Harry was rich, but that the fact was hidden and used to pay off all Harry's friends. It wasn't until Harry finished Auror training that he made a will at Gringotts. It was only a week later that Harry Potter died. Harry was murdered obviously, but Harri was unsure about the cause of death and who. Ginny, Harry's wife, had been poisoning Harry. Then again so was Hermione. The day he had died he was playing Quidditch with Ron. Harry had been hit at one point and fell before blacking out. Harri was unsure if poison, the fall, or a blow had killed the poor bloke. Though Harry Potter had taught Harri Lemercier many life lessons.


	3. The Sun King

Harri's POV

I stared at my father. He could not be serious. The Sun King wanted to marry from the Rain Dukedom, and his father was unsure if he wanted a wife that was female or a male-carrier. I was absolutely sure the King meant a girl, since he most likely didn't know about male-carriers.

 _But even if he did know, how in the hell would he know I'm was a male-carrier. Only my family and the few staff that live in the Father's house know of this fact. So again, why does my father I should go met the Sun King for to marriage?_

I looked at my sisters, they were playing rock-paper-scissors. Nike lost when placing paper down to everyone else placing scissors. So it would be the two youngest, the twins, to possibly marry this Sun King. I smiled at least I wouldn't suffer by myself.

"Isn't it amazing Nike?! You'll be the King of the World's Wife! That makes you a celebrity!"

"So cool! So awesome!"

It also seemed my eldest sisters agreed with my thought that the King wished for a female wife.

"I don't want to. If you think it's so cool, then you guys go!" Nike stated back to Mira and Nia.

"NO WAY!" Mira and Nia yelled back.

"It's that notorious Sun King, right? He doesn't forgive anyone who defies him," Kara stated.

I chuckled. "Nike may have to stay then, wouldn't want anything to happen to her. After all she never listens."

Mira, Nia, and Kara all round their eyes.

"Back on topic, he conquered the world only three years after being enthroned with his ruthlessness and cold heartedness," said Nia with her arms crossed.

"Oh, and they say he's a womanizer! Which is the worst! That's impossible for me!"

"..and he has two horns."

"…and bad breath."

I sighed. It seems that my sisters' imagination were going wild.

* * *

Nike and I were sent off to the Sun Kingdom the next day. The boat trip to the Sun Kingdom was fun, as was the walk through the towns to the Sun King's castle. Though Nike made it difficult when the guard confronted her about her identity and reason for being there.

At the moment, both Nike and I were bowing while looking at the ground eyes closed waiting for the King. The female servant had told us to wait here, and it was proper to wait until instructed to look up.

Nike has been concerned this whole trip. With her new duty as possible wife of the Sun King. I was worried for her also, after all it was known that I wasn't being chosen.

"The King is here. You may look up."

"Thank you for traveling such a long distance to see me," was said as we looked up.

I blinked. Then tilted my head to the side in confusion. A kid? The king was a kid?

"I am Livius the first, the Sun King," stated the raven haired child.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT" yelled Nike. I sighed.

The Sun King raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead he walked to Nike then crouched. "Even though I told them to send their most beautiful one… They must be making fun of us.."

"As I thought, you think the same, your majesty? How pitiful," responded the male servant.

Fury rolled through me, and I stood. Nike obviously was in shock and didn't hear. But I had to control my anger, so I took a breath before speaking. "If you think my sister is ugly then we will be on our way back home," I gave a mocking bow, "your kiddy-ness." Well at least I wasn't throwing fire balls.

The king blinked at me. "That's rare, hearing someone being rude to me." He seemed to think on something before speaking again. "Though I can understand that my comments angered you, so I'll let it slide for now."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I walked to Nike, standing behind her as she came out of her shock. King Livius focused back on Nike.

"Princess Nike, it is true that I called on your family. I have heard that members of your family have the power to control the weather. Specifically, that they specialize in calling upon the rain." My eyebrow was twitching with irritation. This little boy only wanted more power! "I have never seen this thing called 'rain.' Like the name implies, this is the sun kingdom. Though we have no problem getting water for irrigation and other activities since we have the latest technology."

"Then why do you wish for marriage of a rain princess?" I ask crossly. I pull Nike up and pull her behind me. I may be a carrier, but I'm still viewed as a boy, one with a temper problem at times.

The king tilted his head to the side. "I have grown tired of the sun." The king focused on Nike over my shoulder. "Make it fall, Princess. I desire the rain."

Nike walked around me and stood in front of the king, quiet for a moment. Then she grabbed at the king's mouth. Pulling and pinching the sides of the Sun King's mouth. I blinked at her and then started laughing.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THE WORLD ISN'T YOUR TOY, YOU KNOW! YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU'VE GROWN TIRED?! YOU MESS WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES FOR A REASON LIKE THAT?!"

I continued to laugh as a few tears of laughter fell. The male servant was yelling at Nike to stop and calling the guards. THIS WAS HILARIOUS.


	4. Prison

Harri POV

I signed, something I was doing a lot lately. It would seem the King thought it funny to place the two of use in prison. Nike was in the cell next to mine and grumbling about how hungry she was. I was sitting against the wall and thinking on how this happened….

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

The guards were holding Nike back. She struggled to free herself. A guard stood by me, but he didn't have to bother. I wasn't about to help Nike, she could take care of herself. Nike was pushed to the floor for the guards to get a better hold on her. While Nike was struggling, the male servant and Sun King were talking.

"Quite the savage…" the servant said, "why don't we send the princess back to her country?"

I quite liked that idea. To leave this castle, return home, and never hear from this child again.

"Wait," the King said. "Your Brave." The king turned to me. "You both are." He turned back to Nike, "To raise a hand to someone like me," and then turned to me, "To laugh at someone like me." The king made a motion which apparently meant for the guards to move me closer to Nike. "However, I've taken an interest in the two of you."

Next thing I know, Nike and I were behind bars.

"WHA- THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR GUESTS?!" Nike yelled in anger.

The King and male servant were laughing. "This really suit you."

"You do realize this will never endear either of us to summon rain or become your spouse, right?" I state while leaning against my bars.

The King looked at me oddly. "You say like you think you, a boy, would be chosen to be my wife."

"THAT WAS THE ONLY REASON WE WERE BOTH SENT!" Nike yelled. It would seem hunger, anger, and confusion of the situation were getting to her.

"Why would he be sent to be my wife? He's a boy, unable to give me heirs."

It was the male servant that answered the unsaid question. "Actually your majesty, there are a rare few males able to bare children. There have been rumors of a male-carrier in the Rain Dukedom, but never that the only son of the Duke was a male-carrier."

The king's eye's widened in surprise. "What?"

Great, well might as well take over the lesson of male-carriers. "Male-carriers are rare. Extremely so. The world for the most part has forgotten about male-carrier. There are only a few doctors over the world that actually know about male-carriers, but they keep the knowledge alive by passing it on to their students for the chance of a male-carrier's existence."

I looked to the male servant. "It actually surprises me that your servant knows about them. I was expecting this to be an easy introduction. You meet Nike and choose Nike. I would then leave and return home."

Both the servant and King stared at me. The King blinked before stating, "Ah, and neither of you will have any meals, since your both either to be my wife toy." The raven haired child walked so he was in view of both Nike and myself. "Since I began conquering the world, I've grown bored with no one to oppose me. Will you both keep me amused?"

I chucked while Nike hissed in anger.

The Child King continued with his little speech. "Will you starve to death, or become my toy? Choose." With that said both child and servant left the prison.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Nike was still grumbling, but now she was swearing revenge and what she would do to the little king. I was hungry myself, but I also knew true hunger due to Potter's memories.

A guard was passing when Nike spoke up. "Let us out and feed us."

The guard rubbed the back of his head, but smiled while answering. "Sorry Princess."

Nike signed in agony. I hear shuffling from Nike's cell. She must have laid down.

"Is the King always like that?" I asked.

The guard turned to me. "Generally, but his abilities as King are considerable. He cleansed our government of corruption. He suppressed each opposing nation one by one. He's truly magnificent."

"I see, even though he's young he understands the needs of his country," I said.

"Yes, but there was big trouble when he ascended the throne. It was strange when he first ascended the throne considering how old he is…. also the fact that his mother was from the lower class. She was assassinated three years ago."

Three years ago… could she be the reason Livius became King. Or the reason to conquer the world?

* * *

It was passed midnight. The guards must have passed out. For the last day and a half, they have done their run by every hour or two, but it's been roughly three hours since they last checked in on us.

I heard soft whispers, I felt the wind change around me. It would seem Nike finally was thinking of using her powers. I heard the metal bars snap. I turned to the bars leading outside, and commanded the wind the cut the bars. I stood up and climbed out of the cell. I turned to Nike's cell and saw her struggling. I walked over and gave her a hand in climbing out.

Standing outside and looking up at the moon, I stretched out my limbs. Sitting and doing nothing for so long was not good. Our stomachs growled. "Kitchens?" I asked.

Though Nike didn't seem to hear me since she started marching off.


	5. Livius I

Livius POV

Walking out of the castle dungeon I asked, "How is it you knew about these male-carriers?"

Neil quickly responded while quacking pace with me, "My mother's uncle had a friend who had a cousin that was a male-carrier. Though he never acted on it, and married a woman."

I hummed. I needed to know more, and from the talk with the supposed male-carrier doctors were the ones with the most and correct information. "Call for a doctor that knows about male-carriers. I wish to speak with them about what exactly male-carriers are, I hate not being informed about these things. I also will need him to make sure the boy with Princess Nike is a male-carrier."

Neil nodded. "Of course your Majesty."

I tilted my head. "Actually what is known about the boy? I only cared to know information about Princess Nike, and not her companion."

We enter my office and I sat down as Neil answered. "His name is Harri Lemercier. He is the twin of Nike Lemercier, and the youngest of all his siblings and the only male sibling."

I hummed. "Her twin… they look nothing a like, so fraternal twins…" Princess Nike had orange hair past her shoulders, as Prince Harri had blond hair. Even in a high pony tail, the prince's hair was at his waist. Both siblings had green eyes, though different shades. Nike had dark shade like tree leaves, while Harri had vibrant emerald green. Their personalities were somewhat different, but also similar. Both had a temper, Nike would be physically violent as Harri used words and tone of voice. Harri was the better politician than his sister, she just spoke her mind.

I sighed. I had work to do, I would get my answers later. I put on my reading glasses and started on the paper surrounding my desk.

* * *

It's been a day and a half since I threw the Rain guests into the dungeon, which I had finally was able to finish all the paperwork. Neil stepped into the room and I handed the paperwork over.

"This line is fine. Just cut back military spending by three percent and divert it to flood control," I told Neil.

Neil looked at the paperwork. "Ah. Quick and precise, as usual." Neil left the food on the desk and left with the paperwork. I stood up and placed the papers in my hand down on the desk.

 _How trivial. It's just a puzzle. No matter how much of it I do, it doesn't pass the time._

I take my glasses off. "How boring…."

There was a cold breeze behind me just as a voice said, "Well then, why don't we make it" I turned to see the female Rain twin, "more interesting, YOUR MAJESTY?" Next I knew was that I was laying on desk, with the orange haired girl straddling my waist. There was an aura of anger.

"Being sat on isn't my hobby…." I said its a bored voice.

The girl was cracking her hands. "Shut Up! I though about escaping, but then I wouldn't be satisfied. I'll teach you what your elders are like. Prepare yourself….." The girl fell off me and onto the floor with her stomach growling.

I grabbed the sandwiches that Neil brought me. "What about my elders?" I picked up a sandwich and took a bite.

"Damn it. I'll Kill you…. I'll beat you up…." muttered the rain summoner.

There was a sound from the windows that Princess Nike came through. I turned to see Prince Harri. "There you are….." He saw me and then at his sister. "Your an idiot Nike," was the only thing he said before walking over to me. I raised and eyebrow, but the male Rain twin ignored me. He grabbed the sandwich in my hand and the plate of sandwiches. He gave the plate to his sister and just continued to eat the sandwich I took a bite of before.

I blinked, well my food leverage is gone but I still have more power as the King. "Why don't you call down the rain for me now…?"

The sister seemed too focused on the food answer. I looked to the brother, who was leaning against my desk as he finished his last bite. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You think I summon rain now do you?"

I raised a shoulder. "I was under the impression you were a guard not her twin brother. Plus I wasn't originally planning to marry a male, so of course my focus was on the girl I would marry."

Harri tilted his head to the side. "Our rain-summoning isn't about magic tricks. It takes time and labor. It's a sacred ceremony."

"I can arrange the necessary things if that's what you need. It's not difficult." I am the Sun King after all.

"We don't need 'things.'" The boy crossed his arms. "The necessary components are 'desire' and 'true feelings.'"

"The desire of the one seeking it, and my own desire must be in concert." said the girl, she had paused in her eating. "After that, the practitioner must truly feel the beauty of the surrounding world." She looked me directly in the eyes. "So if you want me to use magic, you must first show me the beauty of this world." The girl went back to her eating.

I looked at the male summoner. "She is correct. Though it's more what inspires us to sing about rain. Why would we sing. What reason would we sing. You get the idea right?"

I nodded.

"Though the thing is what inspires Nike is different to what inspires me. Our songs are different for we are different people with different reasons."

This also made sense.

Neil came barging in yelling how the prisoners escaped, until he noticed the twins in the room.


	6. Dream

A woman with long silky hair sat with a raven haired child across from her. The woman was softly signing.

"Sheila."

The woman stopped singing.

"Sheila, what song is that?"

"It's a song I learned from some Roma friends long ago. It's apparently a song that calls forth rain from the east." Was the woman's response.

"What's rain?" asked the boy.

"I don't know. It seems it's when drops of water fall from the sky."

"Do you want to see it, Sheila?"

The woman reached a hand out to the small boy. She gently grab his hand. "Perhaps. It is a bit too dry here, I suppose. But I'm fine as long as you're here, Livi." The woman and child closed their eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other. "My blessed Rain."

"Me too, Mother."

* * *

The Rain Twins awoke, both having seem the same dream. Both wondering about what they saw. Harri thought the dream was possibly a moment between the Sun King and his dead mother. Nike was wonder why she was having such a dream, thinking it may have been a another's dream.


	7. A New Day

Harri POV

After waking from the dream Harri quickly got ready for the day. A few maids came to dress him, but he was able to escape their grasps. A scream passed through the hall. I chuckled, it would seem Nike was unable to escape her maids.

I walked through the halls until I walked into the dinning room. My eyes widened. The room was filled with expensive and extravagant items and food. The Child King didn't seem to grasp the real meaning we meant when we said to inspire us with the world's beauty.

I looked to the King sitting at the head of the table, talking to his servant…. Neil, I believe.

"Such luxury so early in the morning….." Neil muttered.

So this wasn't a usual look, good to know.

"They told me that I had to prepare this is I wanted to see rain."

….. This King wasn't the brightest.

Neil sighed. "Goodness… If they wanted to bath in luxury, they should have said sooner."

I chuckled. Both King and servant finally noticed me. "This wasn't what we meant when we said 'show us the beauty in this world' or 'to inspire, to give us a reason to summon rain.'" I walked to what I assumed was my seat at the table.

The King opened his mouth most likely to responded when Nike made her appearance with a loud yell.

"HEY!" the click-clacks of heels marching into the room. I blinked and blew up laughing at the sight of my sister. She was wearing all pink frills and ribbons throughout a pink dress. Even a pink head piece! "Haven't you completely missed the point?!"

The King responded with, "Don't yell….." his eyes leveled at Nike's chest before her face. "I went through all this effort to show this to you."

I raised an eyebrow. My elder sisters may have been right about the King being a pervert.

"No! You didn't understand a single thing I or Harri said, did you?!" Nike yelled.

"What? How it this different?" the King asked confused.

Before Nike could continue I responded. "It's not about what you have, it's about how you feel about seeing something new. For example —"

Nike cut me off. "For example, those roses of Sharon! What an unusual color!" Nike ran outside to look at the flowers.

The King followed Nike outside. I chuckled, sometimes I wondered if I really was the youngest at times. I ate the food on the table with Neil standing by the King's chair.

* * *

The stars were out. It was rare to see stars back home, but they were always beautiful. Nike wished to go up one of the towers to get a better view. While I loved stars I enjoyed spending time with other people. So I walked to the guards station, and saw them playing poker. I smiled, a game was a great way to meet new people.

I walked out of the doorway into the room. The guards happily let me join in on the games. I laughed at their jokes, and cracked a few of my own. It was a blast. Of course the game wasn't for money it was for favors. Which was a better idea in my opinion. In the end, I ended with three guards owing me a favor, but owning two guard favors. After playing so long, I left with quick goodbyes, before I would have been sucked into another game.

On the walk to my room, I saw the King leave my sister's room. I raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you chosen my sister, Sunny?" I asked as I made my way to him.

He brow twitched for a second. Then he humphed at me. "I am still unsure you are a male-carrier. I have a doctor coming in to check on this supposed fact society has forgotten."

I smirked, a paranoid King, or was it just cautious…..

The King's violet eyes glared at me. "Your sister wished to see the back garden tomorrow. There smaller, but there's a green house and a pond."

I smiled gently. "Thank you."

The King blinked at me before his eye softened a bit.


	8. Trouble

Harri POV

Nike was able to drag the child King with us to the back garden. The two were messing with each other. I relaxed under the dome with it's high arches. I sat on the bench within while watching Nike and the King yell at each other and makes fools of each other. Nike ran around enjoying the garden. Though they ate lunch under the nice dome by the pond with me. Which ended up with Nike and the King in the pond after lunch.

It wasn't until after the two were playing a game with a ball, that the wind shifted around me. I closed my eyes and focussed on what the wind was trying to convey. My eye snapped open, there was an intruder. I turned to see Neil carrying a tray with a drink into the garden. I turned to see the ball vanish behind bushes and Nike and the King arguing again.

There was a flash of metal in the bushes. Nike saw it and placed herself in the way of the arrow just as it was released. I had a half a second, if that. With a panicked thought, the arrow snapped in half and fell to the ground. I had commanded the winds to slice the arrow. Quickly after the arrow was rendered useless, I used the water from the pond to capture the assassin.

With the capture of the assassin, I turned to my sister. "Are you alright?" she nodded. I signed in relief. Then I focused on the assassin, ignoring the King as he stared at me in shock. The assassin was surrounded by water, with only his head free, in front of me. "One would think the people wouldn't assassinate a child." Fire bloomed in my hand. Hatred for men that would kill a child, a man that could have killed his twin, bleed through my system. "You will tell me who hired you, or you will suffer."

"Harri!" I tilted my head as a signal I heard Nike, but refused to turn my attention from the assassin. "Calm down! There's no need to harm him." I felt a hand on my arm, the one with fire raging in my hand. I quickly vanished the flames in fear of burning Nike. But I refused to release the man from the water prison. I glared at the hired killer. "Harri…. release him. The guards are here to take him."

"No…." I growled. The water started to rise from the man's neck.

Next thing I felt was pain. I fell to the ground. I blinked and looked at my sister. Still in her punching stance. I turned to see the assassin on the ground, the water had broken apart with my concentration broken due to the pain. The guards taking the man away.

I rubbed my cheek. "Did you really have to hit me?" I grumbled. Nike's eyebrow twitched.

"If you had listened I wouldn't have hit you. I didn't even hit you that hard, you big baby."

"The hell you didn't!" I yelled back as I stood. The sibling bickering had begun. We bickered for a good five minutes before the little King seemed to have enough. He must of really wanted answers.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THE BOTH OF YOU!" the King yelled. Nike and I stopped yelling at each other and blinked at the Sun King.

"What?" we both ask in confusion.

"What just happened? The fire? the water? the arrow?" the King asked.

Nike tilted her head to the side. I just looked at the child and raised an eyebrow. Like I would answer that, and tell all my secrets to power grubby King.

"That's Harri's ability." I blinked. Did my sister…. no she wouldn't… I turned to my sister as she continue to talk. "Our Grandma says Harri's not really a Rain Summoner, but an Elemental Summoner. A really strong one since he controls his powers with his mind." … My sister really is stupid…. I never though my secret would be told by someone just asking my twin sister.

I felt a headache coming on. I covered my eyes with my hand as I looked upwards towards the sky. Though Nike just kept going not noticing my reaction to her spilling everything to the child King. ….Actually that may be the reason she's telling the Sun King, he's a kid.

"While he can summon rain, like I can, he just needs to command the sky to rain. I have to sing, and to sing I need to be inspired. Though Harri is the only Elemental….. Our family thought them a myth until Harri almost burned down the forest in the backyard."

I looked back down and Nike ad the King. The King was looking at me in aw and …..hunger?…..

I was silent for a few seconds, until Neil interrupted it. "Your Majesty, the doctor you called for is here."

* * *

The next few days were the worst. After the Sun King talked to the doctor, the King had the doctor confirm my ability to bare children. After the confirmation I was then told to stay in my room, as was Nike I latter learned. Apparently Nike caught a cold, and had a high fever. Eventually I was given a guard that owed me a favor (from poker night) that allowed me to see my sister. No one removed me from her side.

Also the tension from the servants and the castle was high. When I asked one servant said, "Because of the assassination attempt, the entire country is under high alert. And not just that. Using this opportunity, the King plans to eliminate the dissenters. His Majesty himself is holding the hearings."

My eyes widened at the fact the King was holding the hearings. "What has been the result?"

"Some of his retainers have already lost their status. Though they've been punished by having portions of their land seized, among other things….."

I felt my face soften. Gently I stated, "Your worried."

The servant nodded. "If things continue… If he continues to tighten his hold like this, it's inevitable that your lives will be in danger again…."

I nodded and looked at my sister. Her fever had gone down, which meant she would wake soon. "I wish to speak with the King. See what I can do to help, maybe help him cool down his temper."

"No, you won't." I turned to see Neil. "As soon as you sister is awake and well enough to travel you are to return home immediately."

I stood. "What?! No way!"

"It's the King's orders," Neil said before leaving the room. I sat back down and curled my hands into fists. Damn it.

Nike had awoken the afternoon. The doctor said she could leave in the morning. Nike was upset after I explain what was going on. She had wanted to march and yell at the little King, but the maids stopped her. Who knew my sister was weak against females.

* * *

The carriage ride was peaceful…. If you removed the pouting sister to my right out of the equation.

Neil was the one to make the remark on her mood, "You're in quite a bad mood."

Nike snapped back at Neil, "Of course I am! He's make a fool of Harri and I! Writing a divorce letter like this…"

Neil calmly replied. "Didn't you say you didn't want to come here?"

"Hmmm?" I looked to my sister. "I know I said it in the dungeons…. but I don't remembering you saying so dear sister…"

She ignored me, and replied to Neil. "I'm just angry at how heartless he's being!"

I blinked. "Sister, he's not being heartless. He's sending us away for our protection. He's trying to draw out the people who hired the assassin, which puts not only himself in danger but also us. He's removing us as targets."

Nike looked at me with surprise, as Neil nodded his agreement.

Though Nike quickly went back to her anger. "If he is in such danger, he should just modestly ask for our help. He suddenly sends us away, and without even showing his face."

Before I could respond, Neil bowed. "Allow me to apologize, on behalf of my Lord."

Both my sister and I blinked in confusion.

Neil continued without looking up. "He…. doesn't know how to reach out to someone, because his enemies are the only ones who surround him."

hmmmmm…. the opposite of my past life, a trusting fool who trust his enemies without knowing. The Sun King refuses to trust, unlike Harry Potter. My past life was too trusting, too forgiving, and it lead to betrayal from those supposed friends. After all, Potter had an expiration date when placed under Dumbledore's manipulations. This Sun King, a child, was not the fool Potter was. He sees the manipulations, he sees his enemies….. but he also sees no allies. The child had few allies, like Neil. That this servant helps with the paperwork, and in general helps the King shows Neil is trusted. And with the words and actions Neil just provided in the carriage shows he truly cares for the child King.

I close my eyes. "There is nothing to apologize for, he is doing what he thinks is best for us. He brought us to this Kingdom, and we are guests at the moment." I opened my eyes and looked at the surprised Neil. "He hasn't chosen who would be his spouse, therefore we don't have the power to fight by his side. Our…. legacy has yet to be entangled by marriage and family lines."

Nike turned away with her face steaming red from embarrassment. Neil on the other hand looked at me with confusion. "You talk like a politician….."

My lip quirked at the one side in amusement. "Let's just say I have political experience. And very good at seeing the truth in the matter…"

It was then the the carriage came to a stop.

"What's going on?!" yelled Neil as he stepped out of the carriage. "Hey, what happened?"

The three of us looked out of the carriage to the carriage driver, who was no longer in the driving seat but on the road looking at the Sun Kingdom. "It's serious! We can see the flames from the palace!"

My eyes widened. Livius was in trouble!


	9. A Rainy Heart

Livius POV

Fire was cracking around the office.

"Damn it. They really did it this time…." I kicked the secret passage for such emergencies. I got down on my knees and crawled into the passage.

 _How juvenile of them, treating me like a child. I shouldn't have taken an afternoon nap. Well, I can get out through here._

I crawled out from the passage and onto one of the towers. "From here… What should I do?"

 _It's only a matter of time before the flames reach here, too….._

It was than I heard singing….

* * *

Harri POV

Nike and I quickly made a plan. It was agreed, while running back to the palace, that Nike should summon the rain. While I was getting better at controlling my rain, especially when compared to my childhood episodes, I still struggled with the production of rain. Thankfully, I never had an issue in controlling water already produced! I was to use Nike's rain and focus it on the flames. Easy.

Nike climbed one of the buildings. I followed her, after all she would be at the center of the rain fall. She started to sing.

The people of the Sun Kingdom turned their attention to Nike.

"What a voice…"

"The air is shaking..!"

Rain started to fall. Though it was a light rain. Nike was having a hard time making rain without inspiration..…

I sighed in sympathy, but then focused on my task. I took a big breath and held out my hands. Rain started collecting in front of me forming a mass of water. The mass started small, until the mass was bigger than my hands. When the mass was big enough to my satisfaction, I forced the water mass towards the fire in the palace. Sweat drops rolled down my face. The water was pushed out of my normal range of control. I commanded the mass into the fire, close to the ceiling in order to 'make it rain' in the room, and put out the fire.

Nike's singing was coming to an end. The fire was out, and all was good. Thank goodness, controlling that far out of my range wore me out. I sat down while I caught my breath. Rain and sweat mixing. Damn when there was intentional control behind my elements it made it so much harder to control at farther lengths such as the outer Kingdom to the palace. Though this was easier then me trying to control the fire at the palace. Fire was the hardest to control especially when I didn't produce it. Nike sat down, looking wet, after all I wasn't able to collect every drop of rain, but relieved….. and without sweat or exhaustion showing on her face. DAMN IT I GOT THE HARD JOB!

* * *

Livius POV

I looked up to see Nike singing, the same song mother hummed before… Though I noticed Harri to her right. He held his hand in front of himself. At first nothing happened, but then I could see there a small mass of water….. water that he was collecting from the rain?

Elementals….That's what Nike called Harri…. Mother had once told me a story about a group of people. People that wished for peace for they understood destruction. These people had the abilities to cause earthquakes, floods, and burn down a whole country with a single thought. They could even fly on the wind. With the winds these people were able to kill with air sharp enough to decapitate a person. Though these people were pacifists that wished for world peace. While Harri was young and inexperienced he was more violate then the elemental pacifists in the myths mother told me. Though that may be due to not having help control these powers. After all his family are Rain Summoners and can only help with rain… but then again Nike is using signing to cause the rain… Harri is using his thoughts to collect the rain, so his family may not be able to help in control at all.

He's like me…. He struggles and fights the cruelty of the world….. though unlike me he sees beauty of the world like his sister…. He understands me with that political mind unlike his sister who needs things pointed out to her. Harri most likely understood the reason to send them away unlike his sister, who most likely threw a fit about it.

The rain stopped, as the signing stopped. I looked down at the fire. The fire was out. I looked back to the siblings that put the fire out. hmmm…. Harri seemed to be struggling unlike his sister who was still standing… he was probably exhausted. To control an element to his will like that is probably harder then just summoning rain….

* * *

Nike and Neil found me ten minutes later up in the tower.

"Your Majesty you're okay!"Neil rushed to my side. Nike followed at a slower pace.

"Jeez. If you were safe, you should have come down from here…." Nike said. Then Nike's chest puffed up, as she spoke with pride and excitement. "Well, all that aside, you saw it, right?! How was your first rainfall?"

I looked at her with a bored expression. "It wasn't that great." I looked behind her. "Where's Harri?"

Harri had worked really hard and seemed to struggle to just walk. He needed someone to help him when he was such a weakened state. Especially with him being a male-carrier, if something happened…. I stood as I waited for Nike to answer.

Nike rubbed the back of her head, and chuckled softly. "He's probably sleeping by now. I was able to drag him back to the palace, and got him on a couch near the entrance. Though when he sat down…. he refused to move. So I left him there. He looked exhausted after controlling that much water out of his normal range."

I raised an eye brow in surprise. What family member would leave their sibling, in a weakened state, alone?! Especially after there was two assassination attempts. Sure the attempts were aimed at me, but still! "Why did you leave him there alone?"

"Why would I stay? Harri is fine, just tired. He would never sleep with me by his side. He's always struggled to sleep with people in the same room as him…. Mom always said it was something about his soul's past experiences, but I never understood." She shrugged.

My teeth clenched together a little in anger. "Aren't you twins? Don't the two of you look out for each other?"

Nike looked at me in confusion. "Twins we may be, but Harri and I aren't the closest. Harri may be youngest in our family, but he was forced to grow up faster due to being an Elemental. He needed to learn control. And when we hung out as siblings, Harri hung out with Mira and Nia."

"Mira and Nia?" I asked in frustration.

"Our older sisters. Mira is the oldest as Nia is the second oldest. If Harri wasn't with Mira or Nia he was with Mother. Harri has always did things his own way, and picks up on the smallest details in words…. Harri's just mature for a sixteen year old. Don't get me wrong he looks out for everyone, but he's always refused to have someone look out for him." Nike shrugged. "It's the way it's been since Harri and I turned ten."

I sighed. "Fine I'll go move him to his bedroom then." I walked off to find Harri. Neil staying behind with Nike.

It took twenty minutes to find the stupid blond. He was not where Nike supposedly left him. It would seem Harri made his own way back to his room after Nike left him. Harri way laying on his bed fully clothed on top of the covers. I walked out of the room and caught a maid, and asked (commanded) to dress Harri in his sleep wear. I waited outside the door, and entered the room again when the maid left.

Harri was under the covers and still asleep. His long blond hair was still in a high ponytail. I walked to the bed and ran my hand through the silky strands. I removed the hair piece and the blond stands fell across the bed and over the edge. His hair was beautiful.

I sighed, it had been an exhausting day and it was only lunch time. I headed to the bathroom attached to the blond's room and showered. After I dried off I returned to the bedroom naked, leaving the dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. Even with it being so early in the day I wanted to spend time with Harri, even a nap. Neil could deal with any issues that came for now.

I walked to the opposite side Harri was sleeping on. I was climbing into the bed when I heard a whimper. I looked at Harri. He's face screamed to be one of pain…. a nightmare? I slipped under the covers and pulled Harri into my arms. Harri's head rested on my shoulder and one hand laid on my waist. It took awhile, but Harri relaxed. I laid down with Harri still in my arms. Harri wrapped his arms around me with his head now on my chest.

I chuckled, "Your going to make my life much more interesting, Harri." Harri hummed, in what I believed to be agreement. I chuckled again before I kissed Harri's forehead and ran a hand through his blond hair. I quickly fell asleep to the calming atmosphere.


	10. The Introduction Party

Harri POV

Warmth… it was nice. I snuggled into the warmth that surrounded me and sighed, falling back into a deeper sleep. The warmth's grip tightened around my waist…. gripped? Sleep started to fall way slowly as awareness came. There were hands on my back…. arms around my waist. There was a person in my bed?! My eyes snapped opened. Skin of a male's torso was in my field of vision. Before panicking, I lifted my head and looked up to see who was in my bed.

I blinked. The Sun King was in my bed….. and asleep at that. I sighed in confusion. What was the child king doing in my bed…. memories of the day before came back; the fire, the rain, the exhaustion. That's right a guard had carried me to my room after Nike had left. She had wanted to see the Sun King. I just wanted to sleep, and refused to go with her. After all with the fire out and I saw the little King on the tower. He was perfectly fine. The guard carried me to my bedroom door and then left. I had somehow gotten to the bed and laid on top of the covers… When did the King come in? I don't remember him coming in….

I sat up fully and looked down at the little King. He groaned and turned onto his stomach, facing towards me…. He looked very handsome at that moment. My hair framed my face as I smiled at the handsome King. "I wonder when you got in bed with me….. and why…." I muttered to myself. Though I was happy to see the little King in my bed. It was the first time I was happy to see anyone in my bed when waking. Nike had tried sneaking into my bed, because it was what twins did, when we were little. Though I always yelled at her for her intrusion whether I caught her entering or to see her face when waking. This was the first time I… was happy to see someone…. I chuckled.

There was a knock, but before I could answer, Nike walked into the room. "Good morning, Harri. I was wondering….." She noticed the raven haired boy in my bed. "—NGH!" Nike ran out of the room after her scream… which woke up the raven haired King.

"So loud….." he muttered rubbing his eye . My lips twitched, he really was a child. The king sat up, the covers covering his waist.

"Sorry, Nike dropped by and screamed when she saw you in the bed." I stated while getting out of the bed.

The King laid back down but the covers barely covered his…NAKED BODY?!

I turned my back to the King with a flamed face. "Why are you naked?!"

"Hmmm? This is the way I sleep." stated the King.

I turned around and grabbed the covers with the intension to cover up the King. "Then get dressed!" My faced was completely red.

The little King chuckled at my embarrassment. "Why should I? With you becoming my wife, your going to see me naked anyway."

I blinked at the words, a distraction from the King's nakedness. "You've….. you've decided…."

"To marry you? Yes, you are perfect for me. You have the political smarts I need in a partner. You can be ruthless, but your gentle and kind. You also see the world differently then me. I see only cruelty and darkness, but you see both unlike your sister. Nike sees only beauty and little darkness. You acknowledge there is darkness and act accordingly, but you do the same with the beauty and good in the world. You balance good and bad. I wish to see your view and not that native world your sister sees."

"…. Such a speech…." was all I could say. I was completely floored. This was not how I expected the marriage proposal to the Sun King going…. I expected him to still choose Nike even with him knowing I was a male-carrier. "But…. I would have thought you were into women…"

The King looked at me with acknowledgment. "I needed a future heir, and at the time I thought that meant a woman. To me it doesn't matter what gender you are, it's about your compatibility with the person your to marry." Violet eyes looked at me intently. "Your more compatible, than your sister, to me."

I blushed.

* * *

Finally I made my escape from the King. The King took some time in getting ready as he called Neil to dress him while informing the King on matters for the day. I just dressed in the bathroom and left. Which the little King teased me about while still being NAKED in the bed. I sat next to Nike when I saw her at the breakfast table.

"Mornin' Nike," I said as I reached for some fruit. A maid brought me a cup of tea. I took a sip, delicious.

"What was the Sun King doing in your bed?!" Nike asked with…. jealousy? hurt? anger?

"Not sure… I just woke up with him in my bed." I munched on the fruit, not concerned with Nike's glares at me for my non-answer.

She opened her mouth to yell at me, but the little King had arrived. "Good morning, Princess Nike." The little King stopped at my chair, and placed a hand on the back. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Good morning, Harri." He said with a smile before walking to his seat. I blushed and gave my food my complete attention. I could feel the stare my sister was giving me… Overall, breakfast was a quiet affair. Neil and the King discussed the plans and issues that needed to be seen to immediately.

* * *

A week later…

The last week had become somewhat of a routine. I would wake with the little King in my room, and then get ready for the day as Neil walked into the room. Neil would wake the King and get him dressed. I would head to breakfast and chat somewhat with Nike before the King and Neil joined us at breakfast. Neil and the King would chat about the plans for the day. Then at lunch Nike would be off in the village. I would talk to the staff and relax in the gardens, while Neil and the little King would be in the dinning room doing paper work. Though I would eat with the King. Neil was just happy the King wasn't skipping meals. Then I would stay and help with the piles of paper work. Then dinner would be served when Nike returned. Which I then went to bed only to awake in the morning with a naked King in my bed.

Though the routine didn't last. At breakfast, a week after the fire incident, Nike and the King fought. It all started when the little King talked about a party. "Ah, that's right." the King focused on me. "I think we should hold your introduction party soon."

"Introduction party?" I asked.

"Yes, as my future wife."

My faced flushed red. Neil raised his eyebrows. "Your ready to make the official announcement of the marriage, your Majesty?" Why he asked I will never understand. The little King had been sleeping in my rooms for a week after all! AND everyone on the staff knew it too!

"Yes, Harri and I will marry. That is if Harri is still accepting of the marriage proposal." the King took a sip of his tea, but his eyes were focused on me.

My red face become even redder, if that was possible. I nodded my agreement, I didn't think I could speak a the moment. Nike looked surprised.

Nike chuckled. "Never actually thought you would settle down Harri…." She drank her tea.

I looked at her confused and a bit angry. "Why is that?"

"Your keep you distance from everyone at home, Harri. While you spend your time with Mira, Nia, or Mother, you spend most of your time by yourself. A lone wolf, if you please. I thought you wouldn't marry due to this. Everyone worried you wouldn't have a chance to be happy…" Nike smiled. "But to see you blush…." Nike chuckled. "It's relieving to see you embarrassed for once. It's different."

I pouted at her. "Your mean."

She chuckled. "I never seen you pout either…." I signed in defeat and looked at my fiancee. He was smirking at us.

"Also I want to display your abilities as one of the points of interest." The King put his cup down. "I'll tell you the details in time…"

"I refuse." Nike said while crossing her arms. My eyebrow twitched. I sense an argument coming.

"HAH?" the King elegantly responded.

"I said, 'I refuse'." Nike repeated. I remained silent and slowly removed myself from the fighting range of the two. "Even if you punish me, I won't budge. It's a problem concerning my pride as a Princess of Rain. I've said it before, but it's a sacred ceremony."

"But didn't you call it with the fire…."

"That was an emergency! It was originally something the leader if Amerfurashi did for his people. To do it for self-interest; for nothing but personal pleasure is absurd. And that is my proud family. Even if they're poor, if their intention is like that….." Nike sounded proud while she explained. I bit into one of the apple slices I carried away from the breakfast battle.

The little King smiled. "I see, I see, I get it now!" The little King glared harshly at my sister. "Your a stuck up moral absolutist." I chocked on the apple slice I bit into. Thankfully, Neil noticed and was able to get me to spit out the piece of apple. I took a big breath and thanked him. He nodded and remained by my side as he watched the fight.

Nike didn't seem to notice my chocking due to snapping and walking with killing intent towards the King. I sighed, really? Neil immediately called for the guards before Nike could hit the King, and took her away.

I sighed and ate the rest of my apple slices. The King turned to me. "Harri?"

I focused on the little King. "Yes?"

"You okay? I noticed you were chocking a minute ago…."

I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine." I walked back to the table and sat down at my original seat. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you feel the same as Nike about your abilities?" He asked. Hmmm… I was hoping he wouldn't ask about my abilities.

I sighed. "No, but I have the same answer." I looked the King directly in the eyes, so he would understand how serious I was about the topic. "I only use my abilities when training my control or in emergencies. This is because using my abilities is dangerous. For me to use my abilities for party tricks could lead to someone getting hurt."

The king nodded his understanding. "What about rain summoning like your sister? Wouldn't your family have trained you in that?"

"No, it's different. Right now I'm fighting on not making it rain at this moment. It took years to get to the point I am now. And at times it surprises me how much control I have over the elements. If you want to show our families' ability you need Nike to do it."

The King groaned in frustration. I chuckled as the serious atmosphere disappeared. Though I was also thinking about my elements. Fire and earth were out of the question, but maybe if I practiced really hard before the party I'll be able to do as the little King asks. But only if I was 100% sure it was safe and there wasn't any backlash…..

"When is the party?" I ask.

"Eight days from now," the King muttered. "Not much time to convince Nike with her being stubborn…."

Eight days…. not much time to work something out… I wanted to help my future husband, but my abilities were more dangerous and out of control then Nike's or anyone's back in the Rain.

* * *

Neil it would seem had plans on re-educating me and Nike. He had even chained us to the table. Thankfully, Neil saw that I wasn't going to run out and unchained me. Nike on the other hand was still chained and under the watchful eye of Neil. The material being taught was easy for me to understand. I was able to quickly memorize everything Neil and the maids brought me. Though when dance lessons came, I was bitting my lip in worry. I have always been a terrible dancer. That the Rain Dukedom didn't really do any dancing was a relief. Now though, I needed to dance, and I needed to know the girl part.

Overall the lessons went well….. for me at least. Nike was a tired mess. She skipped dinner so she could sleep. The poor girl. Me on the other hand, had also skipped dinner to train. Neil said there would be a water fountain at the party. So I was using the pond in the back garden to practice. I was trying to form the water to move in accordance to my dancing. The dancing I had just learned from Neil. I was hoping to give a prism look with the water movement. But with it being so dark I wasn't sure I was doing it right.

"Hmmm…. What's this?" said a voice behind me. I jumped and the water fell to the ground. I turned to see Neil. Good, my surprise wasn't ruined.

I scratched the back of my neck. Guilt expressed all over my face. "I'm… practicing."

"Dancing or elemental control?" Neil pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Both….. I thought maybe if I practiced really hard on my control I could surprise…" I looked down at my feet. "I just wanted….. He (Livius) wanted a rain summoning, but I can't do that…. water production is really dangerous for me. I would cause a storm…. but water already there is easier to work with!" I looked at Neil hoping he would understand. "It's just the idea of what to do to impress the politics at the party for him (Livius). With the dance lessons I thought…. This would be the best way to safely use my ability…."

Neil sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I won't tell his Majesty about your plan. But!" he said as I smiled. "You will practice this with me. Also you are not to use your ability until you master the dance." Neil crossed his arms. Well mastering the dance would be more helpful… I agreed which then lead to us practicing in the Ballroom. After two hours of dancing, I was exhausted. I laid down on the bed. For some reason I smelled flowers when I laid down on the bed. I looked up and saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the dresser.

"What beautiful flowers…" I muttered tiredly as I passed out. At the doorway, one person heard the soft mutterings, and softly smiled in response.

* * *

I woke in a daze. I sat up and looked for the little King… that wasn't in the bed like usual. Where was my husband to be? I quickly dressed and looked for Neil.

I found his in the Ballroom, probably waiting for me. "Neil, where's the Sun King?"

"His Majesty? He's currently attending the inquiry committee meeting."

I tilted my head in confusion. It was only eight in the morning. But then again the child was a King, and there was much to do. An early start would make it easy to end the work day early….

"I see. I'm assuming that today is a busy day?"

"Yes. For now, he'll be in an informal meeting with some experts. In the afternoon, his Majesty holds an audience with those who want to speak with him. There are always many who come. And he'll continue like that until the evening, when it's time for the signing of sealing of various documents." Neil stated.

I bit my lip. It looked to be a day with little possibility of seeing the little King. I sighed in disappointment. "Alright, are you busy Neil? If you are it's okay, I can ask someone else to teach me dancing today…"

Neil shock his head. "Busy I may be, but I scheduled in your lessons. Actually your up earlier then I expected, so lets start now. I have three hours before I have to leave."

I nodded and prepared for a difficult day of practice.

* * *

Neil left the Ballroom. My feet and legs were killing me… I groaned as I walked through the halls. At the moment I was looking for Nike. I soon found her in the main gardens…. Neil by her side. What was going on?

I walked towards Nike and Neil. As I got closer I noticed a couple of men talking to Nike. When in hearing range I heard one of the men say, "Ah, you are the one they said his Majesty was killing time on."

Anger swelled within but I continued to walk to my sister with my wits about. "Oh? Where would you hear such vulgar gossip?" I asked stopping at my sister's side.

The same man that spoke before blinked. "I'm sorry but I don't believe we met…."

I smiled with an cruel edge. "No we haven't. But it would seem you have met my sister here. And know enough about her to gossip about her."

The group of men jerked to attention. Apparently they didn't know about two guests from the Rain were here. And one that played politics well at that.

I tilted my head in mock confusion. "But how would you know my twin sister… After all being her twin I met everyone she knows and visa versa….." I placed my hands together in mock understanding. "Ah! You must have meet her on her trips to the towns people of the Sun Kingdom. It's so nice of you to talk and help the towns people personally."

The men wavered uneasy. Not knowing how to respond. They quickly understood that saying anything against my sister would lead to a verbal attack from myself. And they saw the talent I had with words and knew how to use them in the few seconds of meeting them.

I then faked embarrassment. "Ah! I'm sorry I have yet to introduce myself." I placed my right hand over my chest. "My name is Harri Lemercier, the youngest of the Lemercier siblings. I am also the Sun King's fiancee. I do hope we can work together."

The men showed their complete shock at the statement.

"Your a boy!" the oldest man said.

"Yes, but haven't you heard of male-carriers?" I asked confused. "I was sure since the King knew that it was common knowledge within the Sun Kingdom. Even though male-carriers are extremely rare." I chuckled evil. "If your worried I tricked our King about my being a male-carrier, he already had a doctor confirm it. After all most doctors need to know about these kind of things." I chuckled evilly in my head. There was no way these guys would know I was lying about the Sun King knowing about male-carriers before my arrival.

The men glared at me, completely silenced for their ignorance. There was a chuckle. I focused behind the men. Livius! He was walking toward me. He smiled at me and then focused on the men. "I do wonder what my Ambassadors are doing in the gardens when there are meetings to participate at… Also do pay attention, Ambassadors, I did mention my wife being a male."

The men…. Ambassadors, bowed down. "Your Majesty! We apologize!"

The Sun King focused on the oldest of the group. "Lord… Do you wish to ruin me with this tedious banter?"

"Non-sense…." the man muttered. It only took a few moments for the raven haired King to rip the men to shreds with words and have them run off.

I chuckled. "My, my. They've run away with their legs between their legs."

The king nodded his agreement. "They are cowards."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Nike and Neil looked surprised at our laughter.

When I stopped laughing I really looked at my fiancee. I frowned. "You don't look so good…."

"ah.. I just haven't slept…."

"hmm… how about a nap then?" I asked. The King looked at me confused, until I sat down under a tree and patted my lap. "You can lay your head here and rest." The little King quickly did so and rested. It was a few minutes latter that the little King spoke.

"…If only that thing from earlier didn't happen. It's gonna be troublesome from here on out…"

I hummed my agreement. "I may have been to…. forth coming with information…." I muttered.

"No, you gave unknown information sure, but it would have come out at the party so no issue there…." The little King stated. He wasn't wrong. I would be stated as the King's future wife, a male-carrier. "Plus you put me in good light of being all knowing." I chuckled.

I looked up the sky. "What a beautiful day…."

"The Sun is really annoying. It's too bright and unbearable. And I'm supposed to be the 'Sun King'."

I hummed. "Annoying it may be, but it is the sun that shows the world warmth and leads each person throughout their day. Being so bright it's hard to ignore, it demands attention and respect."

We were silent for awhile. "You know…." I paused. "I wish I could say that you could decrease your workload by leaving it to someone else…. make it easier on yourself….. But then again who would you give that trust to? After all everyone you see around that could help is a possible enemy. You just want the best for your country, your people…..And the best should come from the King, not some advisor."

Livius didn't answer, but he did sit up. "It's a useless conversation. Let's go." The King stood and, held out a hand for me. I didn't grab his hand, but did cup his check gently. The little King looked at me in surprise. A sad smile appeared on my face, for the moment was gone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Livius," I whispered. The King's eyes widened in surprise. I got up and walked away. I had another dance session with Neil in a few minutes.

* * *

Neil and I practiced for three hours, and I was FINALLY getting the steps. Sweat ran down my face. A maid brought me a towel and I used it to wipe away the sweat. My muscles were screaming in pain, but I needed to practice for the party. And I needed to master this dance to even consider using my water control. I was determined to show that any who would hurt Livius would face my power. Power that just required a thought. Though I also wanted to show off to my fiancee…. selfish reasons to show such dangerous abilities.

Neil had left to do work. I had gone to the back gardens once again. For some reason this had become my favorite location. One of the maids had mentioned that Nike had argued with the King again and locked herself in her room. My foolish twin was so naive. Powers have a responsibility, yes, but grandma had pushed those views on them. To never use them, especially for me, for anything than an emergency. Though it was obvious Nike was her favorite, and I the least favorite and most feared. While my family loved me and cared about me, they fear for me, as well as afraid of me. When ever I was upset everyone would freeze in fear. Whenever I practiced my control there would be no one around… they may not even realize it, but it was the truth.

I didn't want Livius to fear me or my powers…. Maybe I should discuss my ideas with him before I did anything…. Maybe I should talk to Nike and convince her to summon rain.

I left the garden in search for the little King and Nike. I asked one of the guards and was told the King was resting in his room. For some reason that left me cold. That the King wasn't sleeping in my room, but his own. It was only the afternoon, so there may have been a reason…

I quickly headed to the King's bedroom and walked in. Livius was sleeping on the bed. It wasn't the most restful I had seen him.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I jumped, and air cut through the room. A curtain was sliced through. I turned to see Neil. "How bold of you. Creeping into his bedroom is rather improper."

I placed a hand on my chest to calm me down. "And the King sleeping in my room Naked isn't improper?" Neil pursed his lips, having no comment to respond. I turned to Livius. "Is he feeling okay?"

Neil sighed, "Give me your hand." Curious, I showed Neil my hand. He placed a small bottle in my hand. "To a child's body, this is a very harsh thing. In the three years since his mother passed away, he has used this to sleep."

"He struggles to sleep?" I muttered to myself.

"Yes, but he hasn't used that much lately." I looked at Neil in surprise. He looked at me disapprovingly. "Ever since he started crawling into your bed at night." I blushed.

I looked at the little raven haired King. A small smile showing. "I'm glad," I whispered.

* * *

The day for the Introduction Party had arrived, and I knew I could 100% pull the trick I wanted without anything bad happening. Neil had been a great help. I was able to master the dance and practice dancing with using my powers because of the servant's help.

For once I allowed the maids to dress me, so I would match Livius. I had also talked to Nike, and she still refused to summon any rain. Nike had gone ahead of me in joining the party.

I peaked into the giant ballroom. The party was in full swing. I quietly joined the party as I spotted Livius. "Hello," I said as I stood next to Livius. He looked up at me.

"Your late," he muttered.

"Ah, but they don't know that. I slipped in so quiet and unnoticed that they'll be confused at my presence," I whispered back. After all two men were heading towards us.

"Well, well, well," the older man said. It was one of the gentleman from the garden. "This is magnificent."

"I would like it if, you all else, you enjoyed yourselves," Livius replied.

"By the way, I don't see the princess anywhere." The older man stated.

I smiled, and spoke, surprising the man. "My sister is somewhere, I have yet to see her myself."

The man's and his companion's color paled. I mentally chucked. Though the younger one seemed to have more courage. "I was wondering what makes your country stand out? I heard that the Duke's family can summon rain. Is it true?" It would seem as the man was trying to call me into a lie and prove it.

"My father is unable to summon rain, though my family can summon rain, it's on my mother's side. After all it was my grandmother who ruled before my father," I state.

The man's eyes narrow. "I've only heard about your sister summoning rain, not you. Why is that?"

"Ah, my powers... are different then my sisters, and everyone in my family that can summon rain. My grandmother stated that I was not in fact a rain summon or, but an elemental. I have the power to control fire, wind, water, and earth. It was actual two incidents that led to this valid assumption. I had started a storm, almost a hurricane. Then I was able to produce fire."

Then men had paled further with each word I uttered. Dance music had started, and I grabbed the Sun King's hand.

"Excuse us, but I would like to join the dance floor." I left the men and pulled Livius along.

"Well done, in your 'piss me off, and I will end you' speech," said an amused King. I chuckled and turned to face him. He placed his arms in position to dance. "Now what's the real reason you pulled me onto the dance floor?"

I smiled. We started to move, every step perfect from hard practice. "You wanted elemental flare? Your going to get it." Livius looked surprised. "Just keep dancing, don't stop." I then reached out to the water in the fountain. Water pulsed around us and shimmered, forming rainbows. I then reached out to the wind to float the rose petals I had Neil set to the side before the party started. Water, rainbows, and petals gently surrounded us, and moved with each step.

Livius looked around, and smiled gently. "It's beautiful." He turned to me. "Thank you."

I just smiled. Happy that I pleased Livius, that he looked at peace and relaxed. In a moment that was just the two of us.


	11. Childhood Friend Visit: Part 1

Livius POV

I felt the covers move. Harri was moving and sat up. I could feel the blond's stare at my face. The days had pasted and I was sleeping in Harri's room still. He didn't mind at all like he had before. It would seem the blond was happy to share the bed.

"You really do look cute when your sleeping, or in this case fake sleeping," muttered Harri's charming voice. I open my eyes, with a mock glare. He chuckled. He reached out and ran a hand through my hair. "Silky..."

"T-ch... I don't get you. This is where you kiss me without any thought." I muttered. Harri hummed and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in surprise. Harri pulled back before I could process or put more passion into the kiss. I growled when I noticed the blushing blond escaping.

Neil walked in as Harri left. "You Majesty, It's almost time..."

"I'll see you later Little King!" Harri ran out of the room, and I pouted at the loss.

* * *

Harri POV

It been a few days since I kissed my fiancé. I while I was happy, I was also really embarrassed. So I acted like nothing happened even though my face was red anytime I saw Livius look at me with want. I sighed.

Today I was, for once, spending time with Nike. We were spending time outside the palace. Nike was summoning rain for the farmers. She liked the farmers and thought to help them. I just watched and smiled. The rain had always been a comfort, a time to process my thoughts. The one farmer was flirting with Nike, and under the assumption that Nike was Livius's future wife.

I chuckled, when my sister looked at him confused. "Nike," I said as I walked to her and the farmer. Everyone blinked at me, it would seem everyone forgot I was here. "He's stating he wants a relationship, and that you should leave the Sun King as a future husband."

She blinked. "But I'm not marrying the Sun King, you are brother." The people looked confused and started to whisper.

I wave a hand. "Yes, yes. But it has not yet been officially announced to the people that a male -carrier will marry the King. Just that he will marry a member of the Royal family of the Rain Principality." She nodded, and then turned to the confused farmer and told him she wasn't interested. We then heard a cannon fire. I sighed and looked at the palace. It seems Livius was not going to wait for our/my return.

* * *

I walked into the office. "Really Little King, was it necessary to fire a cannon to call us back?"

The Little King smiled. "Of course it was, after all the men would have started to paw all over you when they realized you were my wife to be."

I raised an eyebrow. "That you were spying tells me you don't trust me, but that's a problem for another time. Nike needs to really learn the political scene. She's completely useless and only makes things worse with each word said."

"You really should just give up on that already," Livius said.

"I'll have to talk to her," I muttered to myself, ignoring the raven-haired boy.

"Also you really should call me, Livius," the boy said with innocence.

"I do," I said flatly.

"Rarely, and the nicknames you call me are... unflattering."

"So what? You want to be called by your name, get my sister to call you Livius." I smiled cruelly. "If you can manage that, I'll call you what ever you want, Little King." 'Little King' was said with such a patronizing tone that the king's eyes narrowed as a eye brow twitched in annoyance.

"LIVIUS!" Yelled a female behind me. I turned to see a blond young girl run pass me and grab Livius."

"Princess Luna?!" Yelled Neil in surprise.

Livius and... Luna?... fell to the ground. The girl was crying.

"What are you doing here?!" Demanded Livius. "Are you alone?!"

The girl grabbed Livius, crying. "I wanted to see you! But everyone was taking so long, so I went ahead and hot a horse and rode here! AHHH, you're so adult-like, Livi! Can't we take a bath together?" Bath... take a bath...TOGETHER?! NO WAY IS HELL IS THAT HAPPENING! "It'll be fine! After all, this was the kind of relationship we promised we'd have in the future." ... Livius may be struggling now, but I would kill him. My murderous rage started to surround me. Livius seem to sense his life was in danger, and looked at me, pleading to help him.

* * *

It was decided that we would talk over lunch. Nike had joined us at the table, though she was glaring at Livius. Probably pissed about the blank firing. She never took to being ordered around well, most likely Mira and Nia fault.

Neil started the conversation. "Well then... Why don't we start over." I looked at the blond across the table. "This is the First Princess of the Sea Kingdom. Her Highness, Amaluna Luirasalle." Neil turned to me. "They've been close friends since they were young..."

"I Am His Fiancée." The girl stated rudely.

"Luna..." Livius grumbled. Then started yelling back at the girl. "You've been saying tha since we were young, but I've never consented even once! It was your parents who decided."

While to two talked, I stood by Neil. "Does this means she is uninvited?"

"Yes, don't worry," Neil said.

I focused back on Livius. "I already have a fiancee!" Livius reached next to him blindly and pulled Nike towards him. I snorted when I saw the confused and shocked expression on my future husband's face.

The girl folded her arms, and spoke before Livius could fix the mistake he made. "I'm not so narrow-minded that I wouldn't allow you to have a concubine or two. However," the girl glared at Nike, "I won't forgive you, Princess Nike."

"Wait, you got it wrong.." Nike tried to explain, but the girl... placed her hands on Nike's breasts... It took a moment, but Nike yelled and covered her chest. "What are you doing?!"

The girl was staring at her hands. "As expected of a thief like you... you have a nice body..."

I ignored the fight happening between the brat princess and my native sister. I walked to Livius's side. "I didn't realize Nike was your fiancé," I teased.

He flushed red, the only proof that he was embarrassed by his mistake. "I just reached over, and assumed you didn't move. Sorry..."

I blinked in surprise and smiled softly. "It's okay, I saw that you reached out blindly, and then your expression. We're good, Livius. Relax and enjoy the show." I tilted my head to the girls fighting. Livius smiled and nodded.


	12. Childhood Friend Visit: Part 2

Harri POV

It was over the next few days that Princess Luna made everything a competition with Nike. Though it was funny to watch, it got so bad that Nike started to hide out in my room. She was furious and ready to break out crying in frustration... Well, I had wanted her to learn to the ways of Royalty and the political world. This may be the way to get her to truly listen and do her lessons.

"What on EARTH did I do?!" cried Nike.

Livius was sitting with me for tea at the table in the bedroom. "Oh my. Women's Battles are scary." He mocked. I chuckled softly.

Nike glared at Livius. "Hey, whose fault do you think this is..."

"If you had done your lessons this wouldn't have been an issue, Nike." I told her. "Everything she is using to make a competition is in your lessons." Her face twitched into regret and frustration.

"It also should be you going through this, not me," she muttered.

"Maybe, but I have completed my lessons. I would win or tie in the competition Princess Luna has created." I stated, but Nike still grumbled. Eventually it became late and Nike left for her own room to sleep. As soon as Nike left, Livius was stripping and getting into bed. I rolled my eyes and changed into my sleep wear before slipping into bed.

After we both settled into the bed, I asked Livius about Luna. "Luna's your childhood friend, right...?"

He hummed. "Something like that. When we were kids, she annoyingly followed me around. Even when I was in isolation in this castle because of my mother's social status, she had the nerve to come to me without hesitation."

"She was you friend... the only one that would look for you no matter what..." I said softly.

"I guess..." Livius muttered. "How about you sleep in my arms tonight? Think of it as a service." I blushed but smiled.

"What do you mean service?!" Yelled a voice from under the covers. I blinked as a spoiled, blond princess was revealed. "What kind of service?"

"...What the hell are you doing in our bed?!" I yelled.

The girl glared at me, which quickly turned to confusion. "Wait... where's Princess Nike?"

Livius had quickly slipped out of bad and dressed while Luna was distracted. "In her room, asleep!" I yelled. "Get the hell out of our bed!"

The girl ignored me and turned to a fully dressed Livius. "Livi? Who is this?"

He sighed. "My fiancé, Harri."

"Wait... I thought Nike was your fiancé..." the girl said confused.

"The little idiot assumed I was still standing next to him when you first came. So he accidentally pulled Nike to his side with that statement of having a fiancé." I stated with anger. I would ready to drown, burn, crush, or blow away this little girl. She needed to get the HELL OF OF OUR BED!

"But your a boy..."

"I'm a male-carrier." I got a confused look. "It means that I am able to have children like a girl."

"That's impossible!" The spoiled blond yelled. Livius rolled his eyes, and walked around the bed. My anger was still bubbling and was about to tell the girl off and force her out, until Livius tapped my shoulder. I turned to him with every ounce of anger and annoyance showing.

Livius smirked and grabbed the back of my neck to pull me towards him. He kissed me, and didn't stop until the anger and annoyance melted out of my system, until all I could focus on was the kiss and Livius. Eventually, Livius released me and slowly pulled away. A trail of saliva connecting our parted lips. My husband-to-be was radiating a smug, gleeful aura.

Princess Luna fainted from shock.

* * *

The next day Luna acted like nothing had happened, and that Nike was Livius fiancé. Nike had been practicing her dancing, but the little brat saw the rough dancing. She quickly tried turning it into a competition, and have Livius dance with her. I put a stop to her plan of humiliating Nike. I would not allow this fantasy of hers continue anymore.

"Princess Amaluna, you will stop this charade now." I stated with a cold voice. "As you learned last night, Nike is not the one to marry Livius, I am. This idea you think Livius is marrying my sister will stop now. She did nothing wrong, and you have only humiliated her for ignorance. You want a competition with Livius's future spouse? Where would you like to start? Cause unlike my sister, I have studied and I will crush your idea of being a better spouse then I." Luna blinked at me in shock, but I continued. "After all, the King's spouse is to be someone who has his side and supportive. I have supported Livius in multiple meetings these weeks. You invited yourself and harassed the people within the castle. You have also not supported Livius's choices. That you have made the decision to marry Livius with out his consent tells me you don't care for who Livius is as a you only care for the fantasy your parents have created for you."

Tears started to flow down the girl's face. The staff was shocked. Livius looked surprised, but proud. Livius walked over to me, and took my hand. "My beautiful emerald..." I was now shocked by Livius's words. Livius turned towards Luna. "Luna, I have always seen you as a friend. I have never agreed or gave the inclination that I accept your parents wish for our marriage. In this regard, my fiancée is correct. You have to stop this charade, that we will be married, that I will marry a woman. That I am to marry Nike." Livius turned back to me. "Harri will be my consort, my husband, my Consort Queen." Livius started to walk away from the ballroom, dragging me by the hand he still held. "We have paperwork to continue. Have a nice day."

We left the room and walked to the office, which had no papers to fill out. Livius had finished them before lunch. He dragged me towards the couch. I tripped over my feet and landed on top of the raven-haired King. We landed on the couch, laying down the whole couch, with me on top of the Little King. My face rested on his chest as he propped himself up. And bent his leg on the couch, which firmly placed me between his legs. My face was a tomato.

Livius chuckled. "Your cute when your embarrassed."

I glared up at Livius. "I am not cute!"

"Yes you are, your like a kitten." My eyebrow twitched at the comparison. Livius chuckled again at my obvious disagreement. After a few minutes we sat in peaceful silence. After awhile, Livius did speak, "Thank you. For what you said."

"Why did you never try to tell her? Your opinion on the matter at least?"

"I tried, but she would talk over me or ignore it. It was her fantasy and she refused to listen or even think of the idea that it would not happen."

I hummed at the explanation. "She is young, and has not matured enough to understand that while she is Royalty, the world does not resolve her. That to rule people is to care by listening to what is said, not by only doing what you want. The world is cruel, most people are, but it's also beautiful because of the people."

Livius's hand removed the ribbon from my hair. The blond strands now lose and covering my back. Livius ran his hands through the silky strands. "I truly love your hair, but your eyes... I believe that feature is my favorite... those bright, expressive, emerald-green, eyes." Livius was now staring into my eyes and... His eyes were so full of emotion, so open and vulnerable... so happy and caring... that I didn't realize him leaning in for a kiss. When his lips touched me, my eyes widened in surprise, but I leaned into the kiss. I closed my eyes and put myself into the kiss. The kiss was brilliant, and I wanted to never stop. Though when we did pull away, Livius placed his forehead on mine. "You are mine, and only mine."

I hummed quietly. "Always. I will always be yours, but only if you are always mine."

Livius chuckled. "Of course, there is not other way I would want it." I smiled softly and curled under Livius's chin.

* * *

The next day, Luna was quiet. Livius was doing paperwork, and I was talking to the staff. Nike for once was actually going to her lessons willingly. It would seem the embarrassment of not being able to do anything of this society when compared to a child forced her to actually learn the material. At least I wouldn't have to hear her complain that Neil had chained her up to study once more.

It was after lunch when Princess Brat approached me. "I don't understand... Why did Livius pick you?"

I tilted my head at the girl. She was genuinely confused and hurt. "Because I understand his view but also have him see my own view. I can fight and stand by his side and he doesn't need to worry that much about me. I can bare children and protect myself while playing the games in politics or a physical altercation." I paused. "He cares for me, but he doesn't yet love me."

"I... understand what your saying,... but..." Luna seemed to be struggling.

I sighed and pointed to one of the chairs in a lounge. "Let's sit." We sat down. Luna hands were fisted in her dress, and she looked to her lap. "It is true Livius planned to marry Nike when we arrived. But when he discovered I was a male-carrier, someone able to bare children, he changed his mind. Though I'm also that I was different than my family."

The blond looked at me with confusion. "Different? How are you different?"

"My family are Rain Summoners, and while they are seen as dangerous, I am more dangerous as I am known as an Elemental. I control fire, earth, water, and air. I am so powerful that I at times struggle to control my powers. I have yet to figure out a way to fully control the elements. When I was young I had caused a storm and a forest fire without meaning to. My family loves me, but they fear me also. They fear my lack of control."

"Then why did you leave if you have lack of control?" The girl asked in concern.

"I have control, but not the kind of control my sisters have over their rain. While I am more powerful, I have the worst control. Though I get the excuse that I'm the youngest... Though being Nike's twin makes that excuses somewhat useless..." I muttered.

"Twin?!"

"Yes, I am the younger twin of Nike and the youngest of five. Also the only male... Living with four older sisters can be kinda irritating..."

Luna seemed to be thinking. "You didn't really explain why Livi choose you over Nike."

"Nike is naive. She only sees the good in the world. While she knows of evil in the world, she doesn't truly understand. Livius sees the evil in the world, and struggles to see the good in the world, though he tries to make the world a better place. I on the other hand, I see both. I see good and evil, or bad, equally. I see balance, for I see and understand both sides. Also I understand the political battlefield better than Nike. Nike is clueless at how to participate. She is blunt and truthful. Politics is not for people who give honestly, its for people who manipulate and try to get the better deal. It's about furthering one's self." I explain. The Princess nodded, and seeming to finally understand why Livius chose me as his fiancée.

"While I can understand those points, I'm still struggling with Livius choosing a boy... even one that is able to birth children." the Princess muttered.

I hummed. "I don't think gender matters to Livius. What matters is that he needs heirs and a partner he can rely on. Someone on his side, someone he knows will have his back. Someone he doesn't have to protect and make a fool out of him. Just someone that accepts him for being himself."

"For the longest time... I've loved Livi... His uncivil manner, his silky black hair, his short lived smile... When he became King, I was frightened of how he had changed." Luna whispered.

I smiled softly. "You distanced yourself from him. Then you heard he was getting married, and you needed to come here to show your love to him. To prove that you loved him, and wanted to marry him. To show that you weren't afraid of him, of the person he had become due to his mother's death and his ascension to the throne."

"...Yes... I was ... selfish. It was a selfish love." She continued to whispered. I hummed, but didn't answer or correct her. She stood. "Thank you for talking with me." I nodded, and then she left the lounge.

* * *

Livius POV

The papers seemed to had grown in the hour I went to lunch. I would never understand how paperwork grew so quickly in one day. I thought with finishing the work yesterday, I may have had time to spend with Harri. Though it seemed to be one of those days that paperwork would only grow.

I was working on the water flow issues, when Luna walked. She seemed to be calm and somewhat sad.

"Luna?" I asked.

"I just talked with Harri. I asked him why him and not me. And I truly understand his point. While he didn't say it, his eyes and happiness gave him away. He loves you, all of you." She paused, and I didn't interrupt her, just waited. "When you became King I was afraid. Afraid of how you had changed. I ran due to that fear. Harri... he knew of your darker side, but he immediately accepted you as you were."

"As I accept him for who he is," I say. "He is a kind person, like his sister, but he has a mean streak in him also. He just uses his sharp tongue more often. When an assassin was sent, Nike had push me out of the way, but Harri was the one who stopped the arrow and caught the assassin. He was blinded by rage for a few minutes. He wished to kill the man and almost had. Not that it mattered. The assassin had a poison on him and killed himself before I could question him."

Luna was looking at the floor. "He thinks you care for him, and have yet to love him. But... I see how you look at him when he's not watching. You love him. The expression I saw was confusing at first, for I had never seen that expression on your face." Tears fell down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. "He said he was an Elemental... Being able to control the elements... is it important?"

"..." I really had to think on this answer. It was one of the perks, but not the original reasons why I chose Harri. "Harri is powerful, true. Though I chose him because I don't have to worry about him. He can fight and stand up for himself. Nike needs rescued from the political side at times, but Harri has never struggled. I would say he has fun at times. Harri complements me the best for who I am as a person, a king, a husband, a friend. It's the best I can describe it." I paused. "In front of him, it doesn't matter if you're a commoner or a servant. Even a 'King' becomes just 'Livius.'" I look at my childhood friend. "The elements surround all, and used by all. For they are balance showing everyone and everything is alike. For we are all human. We are all living beings."

* * *

A few hours after talking to King Livius and Future Consort Queen Harri, the First Princess of the Sea Kingdom left the Sun Kingdom and returned home.


	13. Ring of Tales

The Sun King stood waving to the crowds. Neil walked over to the young King.

"Your Highness..."

"What? Did you find him?" Livius asked.

"No..." Neil said.

"I really don't understand... Harri is never late and does everything we have asked for occasions such as these... Now Nike would be purposely hiding... Where is he?"

Petals flew through the air and rained down around the crowds. "Prince Harri!" The crowds yelled out. Livius looked up and saw Harri waving above them. He then was carried down by the winds to Livius side.

"Sorry I'm late, I fell asleep..." Harri muttered. Livius looked at him pointedly. "It's the truth. One of the guards just woke me up. I rushed here as quickly as I could." Livius sighed, and nodded.

The women in the crowd cheered, and yelled out both Harri and Livius. One girl called out to Livius, trying to hand him flowers. Making the girl and her friend blush when he took them and stating the flowers were beautiful. Harri rolled his eyes, knowing that his fiancée was more interested in gaining more popularity then Harri. Though Livius had been found to stop and enjoy the gardens more often.

After some time, Harri and Livius walked alway from the crowds and towards a set up tent. Nike was in the tent waiting for Harri. She glared at Livius. "Just what is 'beautiful,' huh?"

Livius smirked evilly. "Ah, done running around, dear sister?" The King tilted his head up in arrogance. "Or could it be that your jealous that Harri sends more time with me?"

Nike's face became red in embarrassment. "JUST WHO IS JEALOUS?" While the two bickered, Harri walked into the tent. The green eyed male stopped at Neil's side.

"Hey, sorry about being late. I just meant to take a ten, twenty minute nap. I slept in, and now I know not to take naps on days with important events. Sound good?"

Neil looked at the future Queen/Consort for a few moments and nodded his head. "You will have to help with your sister's lessons as... punishment. To hold the lesson in place?" Neil smiled innocently. Harri winced. He knew his sister had fought and escaped from her lessons less and actually listened to the lessons... though she wasn't the best student overall. Instead she would fall asleep due to boredom, or not understand the material at all and argued the points of each lesson.

"Harri!" Nike yelled. Neil and Harri turned their attention to the girl. "What's this ceremony this brat is talking about?!"

Deadpanned Harri replied, "It's for our engagement. This country has an engagement ceremony and a wedding ceremony. The engagement ceremony is also called, 'the Exchanging Ceremony of the Sun.' The couple have their own rings which they enchanted to make the engagement complete. Livius and I are in a temporary engagement at the moment in the view of his country, a verbal agreement if you will."

Nike blinked in confusion. "How do you know that?"

Harri stared at his sister blankly, while Livius chuckled behind the girl. "Cause I paid attention to my lessons and would read the books recommended with the required ones." Nike still looked confused.

888

HARRI POV

I was in my room with the maids discussing what I would wear for the ceremony coming up. Neil came rushing in stating there was an emergency and Livius needed me in the office. I followed Neil back quickly.

When entering the office, I saw Livius dumbfounded, in shock, and... very angry. I walked to the desk Livius was siting at. "He got me...!" Livius muttered.

"Who got you, Livius?" I asked.

"The bastard at the Church..." Livius muttered again. He sighed at looked me. "Have you heard of the Divine Authority?"

"Divine Authority?" I asked. "No, I know of what the countries religion is and their beliefs, but the laws and their involvement in the government not so much. I haven't dealt with any of the church when doing the paper work or the events, so I saw no need."

Livius still looked upset. I walked up to him and held his hand. Waiting for Livius to respond. "Our country's Chief God is the Sun God, as you know. The institution which represents the Sun God holds the highest authority over the festivals of the gods."

My eyes widened as I came to understand the issue at hand. Though Neil was the one to continue, "They suddenly disapproved of Prince Harri's marriage, and sent out that decision to us." Tears started to collect in the corners of my eyes. "The reason is 'Prince Harri is a being of a different ethnic group,' and that 'Prince Harri is male, even as a carrier, the traditional role of Queen is female.'"

"No..." I whispered.

Livius gripped my hand hard, and slammed the other on the desk. "That's garbage! This country is mine, but that too is an excuse! In history there are good Queens from different ethnicities!" Livius stood up in anger. "The reason why they don't like it is because of me!"

I looked to Neil with tears falling down my face. "When his highness was crowned, he immediately took steps to crack down on the corruption in the government. The number of people behind the scenes who did not think well of that were not few. In the letter the institution sent stated that the ceremony to Return to Darkness must be done for the marriage to be blessed and allowed by the church."

Hope filled my being. "Ceremony to Return to Darkness." That I had read about a little bit. All I would have to do was retrieve a special ring from an underground shrine within which it is enshrined. The few that managed to achieve the task were able to receive the right from the Sun God to enter the Royal Family. Though the only thing was that many that tried had died while trying to obtain the ring. The exact number of princesses to try was unknown. I looked between Neil and Livius. "Would I be allowed? They stated that my being male was an issue for them."

"If the trial is 'accepted' then you admit to your 'heresy'." Neil states.

"My heresy is not being from the Sun Kingdom, this is true. My heresy is being male, this is true. I admit that I was not born or raised in the Sun Kingdom, and that I am a male able to carry children. These are facts not heresy," I state with confidence. Sadness and fear now gone, and instead a warrior was ready. Though I knew if they were to agree, I would have to discuss my past as Harry Potter.

"This is no doubt came from Rani Arisutesu. But rest assured, even if we have to imprison the entire family, I won't let you suffer a single wound! Therefore, shut up and allow yourself to be protected," Livius stated in anger, fear, worry, and ... love.

"Livius..." I whispered. I gave a small sad smile. "I don't need protection, I need you to listen. Sit down please." He refused, but his held onto my hand. He squeezed my hand. "I wish to tell you about my tenth birthday." Livius now looked confused, but sat down. "Neil could you order us lunch. I believe you need to hear this also." Neil did as instructed.

When lunch arrived, no one really touched their plates. I sighed, and began my tale.

"When I turned ten, I started to get visions of a boy named Harry Potter. I had terrible headaches, but I learned more about this one boy's life. Harry Potter was a wizard, a child that could do magic, almost do anything! He was born to wonderful parents, but before his birth there was a prophecy. For there was a Dark Lord, who wished to take over the Wizardry World and kill any who were not magical. This would include the muggle population, the non-magical that knew nothing of magic overall, and the squibs, non-magical born from magical parents." I paused. "There are four classifications in the Wizardry World. Four blood classifications; Pureblood, Half-Blood, Squibs, and Muggle-born. Muggle-born are those born with magic but have muggle parents. Pure bloods are those born with magic and are descended from generations of magical parents. As Half-Bloods are between muggle-born and pureblood... You want me to go future in depth? It will take a while, but that is the basic of the groups."

"No, maybe another time... why are you telling me this?" Livius asked.

"I want you to understand that I can take the pressure, and why and how I became who I am in a way." I continued. "Anyway the prophecy had stated a child would defeat the Dark Lord, and gave a few specifics on who that child could be. It came down to two boys, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. Born a day apart. Though for some reason the Dark Lord choose Harry Potter as the one in the prophecy. Using magic, the Potter family hide themselves. A year they hid, but when Harry was fifteen months old they were betrayed. Their secret location had been given away, a downside of the charm used. The charm is linked to one individual and only they have the ability to tell someone, and the Potters had trusted the wrong person. The Dark Lord killed James Potter first. He tried to stall the Dark Lord to allow for his wife and son to escape. Unfortunately Lily and Harry were trapped. Lily died next, in front of her son. Then the Dark Lord tried to kill the child, but something happened and instead the Dark Lord was vanquished... for the next thirteen years." I sighed. "Harry was then placed with his mother's older sister, Petunia, and her husband and son... It was an abusive upbringing. Lily was a muggle-born witch, and married a pureblood that was of high standing. Petunia was a muggle, and hated her sister and anything magic related. The boy couldn't control his magic as a toddler, and so he was punished for his bursts of accidental magic. He slept in the cupboard under the stairs, even though her son had a second bedroom for his broken and discarded toys. They weren't rich, but were middle class. Vernon, Petunia's husband, was smuggling money from his job. Getting the extra cash to spend and spoil their son... I'm going to skip the rest of the abusive years and just get on with the story.

"When Harry was ten, he learned he could talk to snakes. On his eleventh birthday he received a letter. An acceptance letter to Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. His aunt and uncle knew the truth and tried to hide that they were related to something that wasn't normal..." I looked up, hands balling up into fists as anger welled within.

"Harri... why is the story of this boy important?"

"When I was ten, I only saw until the letter's arrival... but my head hurt so much that I refused to leave my room. My mother came in, one of the rare moments she was feeling well enough to get out of bed... What I told her of this little boy... I asked her why would I see this boy's life? And she said that because Harry Potter was my past life. That I was watching myself, watching who I was in the life before I was born within this world. What she said sounded right to me. That I was Harry Potter, that my soul holds the lives of Harry James Potter and Harri Lemercier. Potter and I are different beings, but I learned lessons of betrayal, cruelty, politics, businesses, and many other things from Harry Potter. He was forced to put his life on the line multiple times and somehow survived. I learned from his mistakes. I understand the good in the world from this world and the wizard world, but I understand the bad in the world from Harry Potter. I can protect myself better due to knowing Harry Potter. I have the elements, and I have Potter's eighteen years of life and death experiences to have some common sense in such situations."

Livius seemed to be thinking. Neil was standing next to Livius quietly, but had a confused and surprised expression. Livius's expression softened. "I still don't agree that you should take part in the Ceremony to Return to Darkness, but I see that I am not changing your mind." Livius grabbed both my hands and rubbed the back of my hands with his thumbs. "We are to be wed and nothing is stopping us. I don't know or care how we do it. Promise me that you will live, using the elements to get out safely no matter the cost."

My eyes softened. "I will be careful, and come back to you in one living piece, Livius."

888

Livius and I had made plans to meet with the Priest in the East Temple. Though it would seem my sister wasn't able to stay out of trouble. I sighed. It would seem she had over heard my supposed heresy and who was the likely candidate for the issue in the conversation between Livius and myself. And then decided that she would sneak into the temple and find out more on the Priest. The idiot. I sighed again, as I looked at my troublesome sister in the King's Office. Livius was talking to his advisors about what could be done in such a situation while I dealt with my supposedly older twin.

"Do you realize the situation you have put Livius and me in?" I asked. "Pretending to be a maid and walking into the temple..." I muttered to myself.

Nike looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to understand what type of person this Priest was to stop the engagement..."

"You are not the one engaged Nike, I am. You could have possibly ended my marriage before the official engagement. You can not meddle like you do at home. Think before you act, please sister. You have not only endangered your own life, but mine as well." I sighed and rubbed my face in frustration. "You need to take the lessons seriously, Nike. They are to teach you the proper etiquette here, but you ignore everything around you. By doing so you hurt yourself and those around you!" I left the room before I chewed into my sister with my justified anger.

I walked to the bedroom that Livius and I shared. Livius was already there hold a small box in his hand. I walked over to Livius. "Harri put out your hand." I did and Livius placed a ring on a chain in my hand. "This is Sheila's ring," Livius held my hand while looking at the ring in my hand, "It will definitely protect you. Wear it around your neck for now, and then you can wear it on your finger."

I smiled. Livius looked up with a worrying expression and looked to continue speaking but I cut him off. I kissed Livius. "I will return, don't worry, my love." Livius looked surprised but happy. Though he still looked to be worried.

888

I stood before the entrance to the underground shrine. Half listening to the monologue of the Priest. " Ever since Ancient time Earth has been known as the mother of Yang. The Sun can never exist in the Darkness, which is Yang's womb. Afterwards, the Darkness was banished. That's how the Ying Enters the Picture. This boy, a carrier, is from the Rain Dukedom, Harri Lemercier. I have brought thee here for one single purpose. That is to banish the Darkness so it may not return. To prevent people from coming and going as they please, the entrance to the underground is sealed off. Which means, if need be, use any possible way of escaping. The deadline is set. You've got till sunset tomorrow. Have you understood your purpose?"

I nod. "I have." I lifted my hand and produce a flame to be my torch. The Priest looked startled. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm an elemental. Fire is one of four elements I control. This is old news, surprising you don't know." I mocked. The Priest's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Harri!" I turned to see Livius. I smiled and waved, but didn't say anything. We said everything needed to be said. I turned and walked through the doors to the underground. The doors shut and I was surrounded by rock and darkness.

I walked down the passages. I had created multiple fire torches that floated around me. I used the readings that the earth provided me to lead me to the Underground Sun Palace. I found it easily and walked into the Sun Palace. I opened the chest in the statue, and saw the ring box. I smiled, glad I completed that task. I grabbed the box and opened it.

"What?" I whispered. "It's...empty?" Then there was noise behind me. I stood and turned to see men in black clothing, and a black cloth covering their face. "I see, the Priests of God play dirty. You only allow those you like to live or succeed. Those you don't, you kill. Not very fair I have to say." I make the flames I had floating bigger. Thank goodness I continued with my practice of fire control the last few months. "You either give me the ring or I burn you all alive. How does that sound?"

One of the men stepped forward, while pulling out his sword. "It's a pity you made your way to the underground Palace. You're no longer in charge of your fate. After King Livius ascended the throne, we who served the Royal house in the past, we're officially dismissed from our post. We're the only ones who settle disturbances that involve the lower class, which threaten to throw our current social structure off its balance. Having made it this far, your remarkable reputation continues to serve you well. Not just a foreign prince, are you. I can see that you're a force to be reckoned with, and a threat to our nation. This is where we'll take you down."

I laughed. The men around me shifted from foot to foot, bothered by my unchanged posture of being unbothered by their presence. When I stopped laughing I shock the earth below their feet. They fell to the floor and I stopped shaking the earth. "I can kill you with the fire floating around me, but I can bury you alive in this underground palace. I control the earth around us. Do you think, you will survive? I'll survive for I can make the earth move to serve my purpose. Can you?"

The men froze with each word I said. Unsure of what to do, after all their plan was to kill me. But to kill me meant to kill them selves, as the quickly realized.

"Did I mention I control the wind, which means air? That I could suffocate you all here? No? How about I demonstrate, hmmm?" I turned to the men behind me and told the air to make a bubble of nothing around the man. The man placed a hand on his neck, falling to the ground. I stopped the wind. "That's only wind, and earth. Let's try fire, next —"

"STOP!" the man in font of me said. "We get the point. We die unless we stop interfering and give you the ring."

"Hmmm... Yes that would help." I said. "But I know the moment you leave here, you will not return and make this look like a failure. After all there would be no ring for me to show."

The man gulped in fear. It would seem I was right.

"So this is what is going to happen. I'm taking you all hostage, and showing you instead of the Sun God ring. Not only will it prove I completed the task, but it will show the church in bad light. Win-Win right?" I say full of jolly. The men try to run, but I force them into a earth prison I created. By using the fire as my Shepard to the prison. The men yelled from the cage, and tried using their swords to break the cage. I instructed the earth to have the cage follow me on my way out. The earth didn't much want to help me, since it was an unmoving force. It created the cage sure, but it wouldn't move the cage. I felt like pouting, but instead sighed in frustration.

"This would be so much easier if I had better control..." I muttered. I rubbed the back of my neck. "What to do...Ah!" I could remake the cage at the entrance, but until then I could make one out of fire and winds until then. I made the burning flames and cutting winds cage. I turned back to my prisoners. "So I can't move you in the earth prison, but I can in this fire and wind cage. It would be best to not touch either, for you will die if you do." I placed the flaming winds cage next to the earth cage, and opened the earth cage to the other. None moved. "If you don't move I will leave you to be part of the earth." They all quickly moved.

I chuckled. As I closed the cage and made sure it was big enough not to kill them while we walked out the shrine. I hummed all the way out. It was morning and there would be someone at the entrance. I got to the entrance finally with the cage, and about six of the eight men still within. Two had tried to escaped and died.

Rani Arisutesu was waiting there with a smug expression until he saw me with his people in the flaming winds cage. "Sorry it took me so long, I had some individuals interfering with the test." I smirked evilly at Rani Arisutesu. "I have yet to unmask them," I looked at the main Priest of the Church. "Would you like to call the guards and unmask them yourselves? After all it was these people that interfered with a test I took due to your stating me incompetent as the future Queen of you King's lands."

Arisutesu twitched. He knew everything was going to blow up in his face. Especially with my statement of they calling me incompetent. Now they would be the ones incompetent and untrustworthy with the people being unmasked as church members. They every decision the church makes would now be put in question. I hummed happily.

"Of course," the Priest said in anger. Anger that there was interference during the test. She was glaring at the interfering fools. "But I will wait until the official presentation. And state the interference to the public and show those that are responsible." I smirked, it was the best reaction I could have hoped for. Now the church would expose themselves unknowingly and unwilling because of Arisutesu. The High Priest then looked at me with a softened expression. "I will also have the church recognize you as the King's bride." I realeased my control on the winds and flames, releasing the prisoners into the guards good hands.

"Harri!" I turned to see Livius running towards me. I smiled and started toward my fiancée. Only to see Livius's eyes widen in fear. I turned to see one of the men escape from the guards. His sword swinging down to kill me. There was no time for me to stop the attack. I reacted subconsciously, the earth swelled the man up. The man was dead, crushed by the earth.

Livius grabbed my hand and started to pull me away from the rest of the church members. Running away from the possible threats. "Livius?!" We had been running for awhile now. "Livius! I'm okay!" He finically stopped running and pulling me along, only to turn around and cling to me. His head resting on my shoulder, and his arms holding me close him. Also close as possible. I wrap my arms around him as well. Resting my head against his.

We stayed quiet for a moment, until Livius stated to whisper. "Wherever you are... Don't let the law dictate your choices. You could have been injured by that sword for coming here. I was scared! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to lose you! I'd be clueless of what to do! I only want and need for you to be safe! If I lost you... I don't want to lose you..."

Tears ran down my face. "I don't want to lose you either, Livi. I want to stay by your side for all our time on the living plane. I never want to be separated from you, but you understand... we will overcome what ever is thrown our way, together. We can't predict the future, and assuming you'll lose someone won't change it either way." I smirked softly. "How about we make an effort to overcome those obstacles together? I'm not leaving anytime some." We smiled softly and enjoyed our moment together.

That is until Nike interrupted. "Harri! We both know if this brat wasn't the Sun King this marriage wouldn't be happening! He has no charm to speak of!" The King looked pissed now. I sighed. The moment was over. "It's one thing that the King is a child. Another is that he's acting like a brat."

"You... You bitch!" Livius yelled at Nike."This behavior is unheard of! It isn't without reason that I was chosen to ascend the throne!"

Nike laughed with victory. "Now that's the King Livius I know of!" The two continued to bicker, but Livius kept a hold on my hand. I smiled softly at our joint hands. It really was a nice feeling, the idea that we would be married.

888

"The church recognizes his Royal Highness, Harri." The High Priest, Rani Reata, said. "Those that interfered with your task are to be brought forth and shown to the public for their statements and punishment."

Five men were lead to the stage. Then revealed as members of the church, members under Rani Arisutesu. Rani Reata jerked back in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?! Rani Arisutesu! What were your priests doing interfering with the Prince's task?!"

I stepped forward before the man could talk his way out of this mess. "Rani Arisutesu has always had an issue with my husband King, Rani Reata. This is no secret, and it would seem that if he could interfere with the King's happiness then he would take the opportunity. It would seem he has forgotten the teaches of the Sun God. For it seems to me that those that forgo this task are chosen by favorites. I wasn't one so I would not be allowed to find the ring. For there was no ring, only a ring box. Then with me making it to the Underground Sun Palace, they had to kill me instead of hoping I would fall to death from the cliffs underground."

Everyone was silent. Then hell broke out, the public was unset that the church would dare do something that was supposedly sacred.

"Arisutesu? What is the meaning of this?!" Reata demanded.

Livius interrupted the man. "I can assure right here and now... Coming to the temple won't change a punishment according to the law. Having committed one crime, what is there to stop you from committing another? That's how a criminal's mind works."

Arisutesu teeth were grinding together in anger. "I was trying to set the idiot King straight! When has that been a crime! If everything had gone according to plan..!"

"But Arisutesu, you were supposed to protect him." Reata said sadly to the other high priest.

Arisutesu stood and looked at Livius. I spoke up as I walked in front of Arisutesu. "Arisutesu. Rumor has it, that those who seek forgiveness from his majesty, must earn it." I looked at Livius. "Why would you think killing someone who the King chose to marry would earn his respect or forgiveness?"

"Has controlling the elements, ever been a burden to you, Prince Harri?"

I turn back to Arisutesu. "Should the Future Queen come to face his death, you'd be able to claim your desired prize. If not, you'd have to approve of this engagement." The priest looked surprised. "But instead you had others interfere to stop the engagement, forcing me to fail or to be killed by your men's swords."

My sister walked from behind me. I blinked, and looked behind me to Nike. When had she gotten here?!

"I believe what my brother is trying to say is, for the sun to be able to rise, there needs to be a number of vital elements involved. Such are wind, and clouds. Rain not so much. It can be said that a temporary halt of the bad luck that has haunted the country is rather convenient for everyone involved." Nike paused and looked at me. I nodded, showing I understood what she was saying. She stepped back.

"Arisutesu," I said. The Priest turned his attention to me. "What you want, is to be a part of this country." The man collapsed to his knees. Tears gathering in his eyes.

Livius sighed and came up next to me. He looked at Nike and me. Then he turned his attention to the members that were caught interfering with the task and Arisutesu. "Let me make this perfectly clear; If you go out of your way to destroy me, I will definitely destroy you. If someone wants to restore their authority, a certain amount of dignity is required. How you achieve people's favor is your choice to make." Livius paused, and smiled at me before focusing on Rani Reata. "So this time around... you're off the hook."


	14. The Festival

HARRI POV

I sighed from my seat in the Sun King's Office. I was doing the paper work while Livius was meeting with other officials. Nike for once was trying hard in her lessons. Though Nike took a break to help with my elemental training twice a week at least. The elements were getting easier with each practice session. I was finally getting the better control I need. I was close to Nikes control with the rain.

Neil walked in with more forms. I glared at both him and the stack placed on the desk. "Thank you for doing the paper work. His Majesty use to stay up late most nights to get the paperwork done. With you helping and coming up with similar solutions to what His Majesty would do is a great help. The work has a better chance on producing a faster solution to everyone waiting."

I smiled at Neil. "I glad I can help. I have to admit paper work isn't my favorite thing to do, but I understand it needs done." I placed the pen I was using on the desk and raised my arms over my head. I stretched a little to help with the stiffness from sitting for so long. Neil paused for a moment.

"You and his Majesty have been working really hard no stop. You could use a break..." Neil said in thought. He brought his hand up and rubbed his chin in thought. "There is a festival dedicated to the sowing season taking place below the castle grounds. You would be close in the case of an emergency, but had some peace away from the castle and paperwork."

I looked at Neil with my best puppy-look. Practically begging the man to say they Livius and I could take a break at the festival. Neil looked at me, and was startled by the looked it would seem. Though when he composed himself he was fighting a smile.

"You and his Majesty deserve to enjoy the festival, but you would need protection... and getting the preparations ready would be difficult with the festival tomorrow. Not only that, you both need to finish your duties. So all the paper work on the desk, and a few extra meetings later tonight if I can push it in."

"Nike and I could come up with disguises. No one would recognize us, and we will carry knifes in our boots. The paperwork, I will do my best to finish. I'll also do the meetings, but if they can't do it tonight, make it early morning. Maybe a breakfast meeting. Deal?" I said to Neil.

Neil looked thoughtful. "I see the disguises, and put as many hidden knifes and daggers that are possible to carry. I believe a breakfast meeting would also be best instead of pushing for a late night meeting. It would also give you and his Majesty time to finish all this paper work. He'll be done after dinner, and can help with anything you need to finish. Then we will talk about going to the festival."

"Deal!" I yelped in cheer. "Thank you!" I started looking through the paper work with excited vigor. I had a mission and I planned to reach my goal.

888

When Livius was told of the supposed break that we could have, I was told that there was a 'pep to his step' in the meetings. At lunch Nike had joined me, but I had to keep working, but I did tell her about the plan and arrangements needed to go to the festival. She said she would work on the disguises. Dinner came and pasted quickly, and I was a little over half way done with the paper work. Livius joined me for dinner and the mounds of paper work. It was around one in the morning that we finished. Finally able to sleep. We didn't move from the office, to tired to move from our spots on the couch.

When morning came, Neil was shacking us awake. "You have the breakfast meeting in one hour. You both have to get ready and then show me the disguises we talked about Harri."

I yawned and stretched as I stood. "Nike took care of the disguises. I have yet to see them myself." Livius was muttering about the hardships of paper work and how irritating it was at times. I chuckled. His raven hair was sticking up all over the place.

888

The breakfast meeting went smoothly. Nike then showed the disguises she came up with someone she knew outside the castle gates, a woman that was the owner of a small pub and performance hall. Livius wasn't happy about the disguises, but Neil was happy that no one would expect the type of disguises presented. Then Neil had a seamstress and knight work for the next half hour to work small weapons that were light and invisible into the fabrics, but easy to access. Unlike the two of us, Nike didn't need a disguise. She visited the people regularly and was well known for her visits.

Livius and I changed into the dresses and put on the woman's boots. Livius had to put on a wig, but since my blond hair was long it just needed to be styled. I had a small smile when I looked at the infuriated Livius. His wig, with was of the same raven black as his natural locks, framing his face and flowed down his back. A rose hair pin was place on the one side of his face. The dress was simple, but cute. It was black with white lace at the bottom. The dress covered his arms and had white cloth covering the last inch to his hands. The shoulders had white lace and a bow tried around his neck. He was also wearing knee high lace up boots.

Nike was smiling proudly with a dash of evil victory. Livius glared at her. "If anyone found out I was wearing this, I'd be shamed for life!" Livius yelled at her. I chuckled, which drew Livius's attention to me. He looked stunned. Which was understandable, since I totally looked like a girl. I had a lot of feminine characteristics, especially in the cheek and jaw bones. Having the blond hair flowing down like Livius's wig, and a small ribbon with a small lock of hair braided added to the feminine look. The dress I was wearing was similar to Nike's outfit. A simple button down shirt and skirt, though there was no bow around my neck. Though the outfit truly made the picture of me as a girl complete. Though it wasn't a surprise to Nike or myself, after all our two oldest sisters loved to play dress up with me.

I smirked at Livius. "See something you like, my little King?" His eyebrow twitched. I than held out my hand. "Ready to go?" Livius gave me a soft smile, and grabbed my hand.

888

When we got to town Nike decided to stay with us for a bit. There were so many things to do, but we started with the games. At one game, you would have to throw a knife at a bullseye.

I smirked at Livius. "Bet?"

He raised an eyebrow in interest. "What's the price?"

"You do the paper work, and I go to the meetings for the next week. If I win," I said.

"Hmmm..." Livius looked thoughtful. "If I win... You have to wear the clothes I pick for the next week."

My frowned in thought. Clothes? He wanted to dress me up? Why...! NO! "Women's you mean?" Livius gave an evil grin. My brow twitched in irritation. I picked up the knifes and threw them. I got three bullseyes, but missed the one on the outer edge in my irritation. Livius then threw. My brow twitched. I barely won that. He only got one bullseyes, but he was close with the other two and the second ring from the bullseye. "Thank goodness... no paper work... or being a doll..." I muttered. Livius laughed at me. Nike just shook her head at us with a smile.

After a few more games, without any bets, I did not want to be dressed as a girl for a week. After all I got what I wanted. Livius pouted when he realized I wouldn't bet anymore due to me getting the result I wanted.

"Give it back!" A child yelled. Nike looked at the situation, as did I. I groaned. It was the goons that gave Nike and me so much trouble when heading to the castle. I sighed, and grabbed Livius's hand. "Nike got this, lets go dance." I pulled him away as Nike kicked the blond of the thief duo. Who also looked terrified to see Nike, as she returned the money and gave most of our prizes to the small child.

Livius and I joined in with the dancing. We twirled and just enjoyed the festival. At one point Livius and I were back to back in the dance. "Having fun?"

I smiled at Livius. "Of course. I get to spend time with you that isn't work. We got some personal time together." Livius smiled at me gently.

"I'm glad, I missed seeing you so carefree," Livius said softly. I chuckled. I could say the same.


	15. The Run Away Uncle Returns

**HARRY POV**

It was late when we got back to the castle. After changing out of the woman's clothing disguises, Livius and I walked to the office since we needed to see the schedule for the next few days. Had to check there weren't any changes or any issues that came up during the day. We may have had the day off, but the paper work and possible meetings and issues did not. Nike decided to follow us.

Neil opened the door just as we reached the office. He looked somewhat worried and strained. "Ah! Good your back. We have a guest... He's come back—" Livius pushed into the office before Neil finished talking. I quickly followed behind Livius. He was staring at a blond haired man in disbelief. Who was this strange man?

"Oh? Wasn't it a girl I saw earlier?" The man said. "The way you look now is much more masculine." The man turned to look behind me. "And you must be Princess Nike. You danced quite wonderfully earlier." The man smiled and kissed my sister... on the lips. I blinked and so did Livius. Eventually Nike got over her shock and pushed the man off her.

"What are you doing?!" Nike yelled.

"hmm...?" The man looked at Livius and then back at Nike. Then he pointed at the two while asking, "Aren't you two engaged?" Livius glared at the man, understanding that the man wished anger him and possibly to ruin his engagement.

I snorted. "No, Nike is not engaged to Livius. I am, Harri, Nike's twin brother."

He looked at me deadpanned. "...brother? A man?"

Livius sighed in exasperated, and folded his arms. Though he continued to glared at the man. "Harri is a male-carrier. He has the ability to carry children."

The man blinked his golden eyes. "I see..." He looked shocked that such a thing was possible, a man having children. Really the possibility of male-carriers really needed to be know as a public fact...

"Though if you wish to try to kiss Harri get ready for the fire balls..." Livius muttered, but radiating smugness and anger.

I glared at the little King. "One time! And it was an accident! I had just woken up! I was sleep deprived for a whole week! You should have known better then to startle a sleeping elemental!"

Livius was fighting a smirk, now fully smug. Then he glared at the blond man standing by Nike. "What are you planning by coming back?"

"'What are you planning,' so rude... I heard my cute, little nephew was engaged, so I came all this way to see..." the blond man said with a mocking hurt look.

Nephew?! I look at Livius and then at the supposed uncle. Then at Neil for conformation. He nodded. I looked back at Livius, then at the uncle. Livius looked irritated, but calm. I frowned, confused at what was upsetting my fiancée. The uncle also showed confusion, but for a different reason. Most likely due to the idea that the future Queen being a man.

The man saw my watching him, and quickly replaced his confused expression with that of grace and desire. Hmmmmm... an actor, and a good one also. He started to walk towards me, probably to try and kiss me as well.

I smiled cruelly. The man stopped, and Livius chuckled. "Livius wasn't wrong about my response if you do what I believe you are about to." I raised a hand and made a small flame appear. The man stiffened, realizing his life may be in danger if he continued, so instead he backed away back to my sister's side. A sister that looked a little confused, not all that surprising, and anger, probably due to the kiss without her permission.

I had the flame disappear, and rested my hand on my hip. I smiled gently with an irritated tilt to it. Livius placed his arm around my waist, and smiled at me. "It's late we should get to bed. Neil we can discuss what needs to be done tomorrow morning. Though before we go, allow me to officially introduce my uncle, Bardouin Cecil Efurekea. The biological brother of the late King, and my eldest uncle. The runaway former Prime Minister."

I ignored Livius's verbal jab at his uncle. I nodded in greeting to my future in-law. "It is nice to meet you, Lord Bardouin. Seeing as it's so late we should talk more tomorrow. Our schedule should be light tomorrow, unless it has changed over the time of today?" I indirectly asked Neil.

"No, Prince Harri, it hasn't changed. Have a nice night, your Majesty, Prince Harri." Neil said as he bowed a little as we left the room. Leaving Nike to the mercy of Livius's uncle.

888

There were a few meetings that Livius had to attend, and said I didn't have to attend. When I pushed the issue, he said it was a meeting only he would be allowed to attend as King, that even as Queen I wouldn't be able to go to these meetings. I was annoyed, but there was nothing I could do. I did the little amount of paperwork that was left on the office desk, mostly complaints from the people.

It was around lunch that I left the office and walked to the kitchens to let them know I felt like eating outside since it was a beautiful day out. While walking through the garden I noticed a large crowd. How did these people get into the garden, let allow the palace grounds?

I got closer and saw Livius's uncle shooting arrows at a target. He fired and hit the bullseyes, for what looked to be the second time.

"How splendid!" said one of the voices through the cheering.

"Your aim hasn't faltered at all, Bardouin-sama!" Said another.

I noticed that Nike's maid were also watching. I walk over to them. The maids noticed me. "Harri-sama!" I smiled. I noticed that Nike was standing on the other side of the maid to my left. She also seem focused on the King's uncle. She was frowning, but didn't take notice of my presence.

"He's popular," I muttered.

The maid smiled. "Of course! Everyone has gathered around trying to catch Bardouin-sama's eye." The maid swooned a little bit. "If you were to mention Bardouin, he is like a court flower. Not only is he a great scholar, but he is able to capture the attention of people around him with great charisma. In that way, he shines bright like the sun."

I frowned. "I noticed there is strain between Livius and his uncle. What's going on there?"

"Well, it's really quite a mystery, but no one can really decide if they get along or not. The constant competing over talent is probably to blame. The world around those two is different. For Bardouin-sama, and his Majesty as well, I think there is no one they can trust. To begin with, when it came to who would ascend the throne, Bardouin-sama was the one who received support."

Interesting... While I understood the two never got along, but they did at one point since they were able to work together as the King and Prime Minister. What was straining their relationship right now?

As I was deep in thought, arms wrapped around my waist. When the arms finally registered I blinked and turned to see an amused Livius.

"Deep in thought?" The little brat asked. I pouted at him. It would seem Livius knew some of my quirks, like I did his... when they made sense.

"What if I was?" I mocked whined. Livius chuckled and released me and stood next to me instead of behind. Though he he grabbed a few strands of hair that framed my face, and held them up to his face.

"I think it's adorable of course." He said while the strands slowly fell from his hand. I turned into a tomato.

"Stop turning me into a tomato!" I yelled in embarrassment.

Livius threw his head back and laughed. His uncle turned to us with surprise. Livius's laugh reduced to chuckles. "Hmmm... We should spend some time together, just us."

I agreed, but I wasn't going to make it easy. After all he just embarrassed me in front of his uncle and these strangers. I leaned forward, and tilted my head a little. "Oh? We already spend time doing paperwork alone, and eat together at dinner and lunch at times." I leaned back and placed a hand on my check and hand the other placed on my elbow. "Actually it rare to see us not together..." I smirked with a touch of evil. "Actually shouldn't we spend more time with Nike? After all she must feel neglected to not spend time with her twin, and you both bicker so much it would be good to learn to tolerate each other more."

Livius mocked sighed. "True that Nike hasn't seen us often, but from what I hear she prefers her time with the people outside the castle walls. It would be disappointing if we held her back from her freedom. After all I doubt she wants her brother and his guards to join her in company."

My lips twitched, fighting to smile at our verbal battle. It was the first time we both got into it and did it with public eyes. "Guards? My love, surely you joke. We both know anyone that dared to try to harm Nike or myself would be lucky to live." The audience was fully immersed in the conversation, especially Livius's uncle. I lean forward and place both hands on Livius's cheeks. "Really dear, you would think you would be able to curb those possessive feelings a little. As you have stated, I'm adorable, but I would kill any that dare touch what does not belong to them."

Livius chuckled. "I would think that is my duty. After all I would have to hold a trial... Your way would get me in trouble with the public." Livius grabbed both my hands and held them between us. Livius leaned in and whispered, "I would kiss you, but with the audience... Well they may faint from shock." I chuckled and stood to my full height. Which was maybe a foot and a half taller then Livius. I was a bit shorter then Nike.

"Really you two," said my sister. We turned to Nike who looked unimpressed and somewhat annoyed. "I really hate when you both start flirting with each other. I'm surprised it didn't end up with you two lovebirds making out."

I blushed a little in the cheeks. "Says the one checking out the uncle," I deadpanned.

She tilted her head in confusion. "Where did you get that idea? He cute sure, but he's a playboy. I wouldn't consider someone that would drop me within a day or week."

Bardouin seemed to get over his shock and walked over the us. I raised an eyebrow, it would seem Nike's comment reminded him of his part in his own play. "Your Majesty! Harri-sama and Nike-sama!"

Livius glared at the blond man, but greeted him back. I rolled my eyes at the bad behavior, but I didn't say anything.

"It's good that your here! Tonight, Mistress Rarisu is holding a dinner party to celebrate my homecoming. Please three more are more than welcome..."

Livius raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to..."

I narrowed my eyes. Something was up...

The blond uncle cut Livius off, "Ahh, but it might be too much for you. Children aren't supposed to be up late at night..."

I cut in before Livius got a chance. "Is that your way of stating that the King is incompetent?" I narrowed my eyes at Lord Bardouin.

Bardouin took a step back in surprise. "No, of course not."

"Really? Then what did you mean dear uncle? After all you have worked with King Livius when you held the position of Prime Minister. Would you not know what kind of King my fiancée is?" I paused. There was no answer. I quickly looked at Livius before focusing on Bardouin. Livius looked proud and irritated. Probably due to almost falling for a trap. A trap that backfired. "I see, if that is not what you mean then you plot something against the King?"

"No!" Was the angry response. Though not at being caught, more like frustration at something.

I frowned. "Then what was your intent?"

The blond man sighed. "I just wish to spend time with my nephew. It has been so long since I last saw him."

I crossed my arms. "Then why runway from your post as Prime Minister? From working with your King to help the people under his care?" Lord Bardouin looked surprised and worried. I saw that his eyes moved to the public audience. Livius also focused on that point and took over. Though he didn't seem too upset, if not gleeful, about me digging his uncle's political grave.

"Harri and I will see you tonight at the dinner party, Lord Bardouin." Livius stated. Livius gave his fake political smile. "Though it would be devastating if anything did happen on your big dinner... right uncle?" Livius whispered. Bardouin swallowed, he looked at Livius and then at me. Just now realizing how dangerous Livius has become with me at his side. Though it would seem he also realized how dangerous I was also since I could not only throw fireballs, but also play the verbal games of politics.

* * *

 _ **Author Note:**_

I was thinking of publishing a new story. I find it easier to focus on multiple stories due to writer's blocks on certain thinks and randomly popping into my head when writing others... Anyway I thought maybe you, fellow fanfiction readers, would like to pick the next crossover I present. On my personal page you will find a poll to vote. You may pick three out of seventeen choices. I look forward to the results! Thank you! (If you REALLY wish to see a crossover I have not presented, PM me. If I know what shows/movies/books/etc. your talking about I will most definitely think on what I could write on the topic.)

Glad that you all enjoy the story! Please Review! And please VOTE! I plan to take the poll down by August 10, 2018.


	16. Barwin's Welcome Party

**LIVIUS POV**

I groaned in boredom. Even though Harri had stopped me from being manipulated into this position, I still had to come and see what my uncle was possibly planning. I knew it had to involve Harri, since he kissed Nike thinking she was my fiancée. Was he after the throne? No... To much work... He disliked being Prime Minister, but it worked for him better than that of a King position.

Harri chuckled at my groaning. "His ability to wrap people around his finger without breaking a sweat hasn't changed..." I groaned. Harrri rolled his green eyes. My lips twitched. Harri looked beautiful as always. Though the formal clothes were too much at times, after all it was easy to see that Harri disliked the stuffy clothing. It would seem Neil and the maids went with only a jacket to match the shirt and slacks without the neck tie. Harri was enjoying the dinner, but paused to comment on my statement.

"That's what most likely made him a good Prime Minister." Harri stabbed his meat with a fork. "Though he dislikes that the people are fooled by his charms so easily. It's probably why he came back. To make sure that I, as your fiancée, stay loyal to you. Not to swayed by another." Harri plopped the meat into his mouth and chewed.

I sighed. I looked further down the table at my future sister-in-law. One of many from what I have heard from the twins. Nike was ignoring the two of us. Why she didn't apply herself more was confusing to both Harri and I. We both knew she had the potential to succeed and understand the games around us. She may not be able to apply herself like Harri does, but she could play being the lovable sister very well without trying, or noticing.

Harri finished his dinner and stood. He raised a hand to me with a small smile. His eyes full of affection. "How about we go to the balcony?" I placed my hand in Harri's. "It will give you time to forget your uncle somewhat. Time for us to get that personal time together." Harri winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, but what of your poor sister? We have neglected her with our lack of presence." I mock back as I stood. Nike rolled her eyes, and waved her hand in a shooing motion. We both chuckled and left.

When we reached the balcony, Harri sat on the balcony edge. I leaned against the stone railing. Harri looked up at the stars. "As Potter, his grandmother was from a family that named each family member after a star in the night sky. It was a family tradition. The Potters, on the other hand, didn't follow through on her family tradition. Potter's godfather was a cousin in some way I believe." Harri smiled. "The goofiest person and the least serious person one could meet. A true prankster at heart. It was ironic that his name was Sirius." I hummed at Harri's muttering. It was interesting to hear about Harri's past life, and it made me happy to see he trusted me with the truth, that he could relax.

In the beginning, I did push my luck a lot with Harri. Pushing for something he wasn't ready at first, but he was still patient with me. He was patient and kind, and a lovable person to have by my side. I was impatient for our wedding day, but it would have to wait a while. I was just happy he was officially my fiancée. The ring Shelia had given me before her death, proudly worn on Harri's left ring finger. I looked down at the plain ring Harri got me. He said he made it himself with the elements. That it took him a good two months to make. It was truly awing to wear something Harri worked hard on.

Harri continued to talk about his past life as Harry Potter. Or the memories he truly enjoyed to remember. Nothing of the worlds cruelty, but it's beauty. About the naive little boy and how he lived and helped Harri grow into who he is was today.

888

 **NIKE POV**

I sat to the side of the party. My shoes were hurting my feet. Though I was content to just watch everyone dance and talk. I was just happy that I didn't have to do any political discussions, like Harri and Livius did. As the sister-in-law of the King I would be involved in the political world, but I really didn't like the games involved. Even if I was involved in the political setting, I didn't have to get involved in the games. How Harri, her twin, enjoyed the games she could never figure out, let alone able to use word plays in such forms.

It reminded me of the time when I was ten, and Harri felt too sick to leave his room. Mother had just finished talking to Harri and walked out of his room. A room I waited outside of for the better part of the day, waiting to see my twin. Mother had sat down next to me and had told me that Harri wouldn't be coming out of his room for a long while, mostly likely days at that. Which turned out to be true, he stayed there at least a week. When I asked what was wrong, all he said was that 'he was organizing his thoughts,' and 'clearing his mind.' I wasn't able to get an answer from Harri or Mother. It was frustrating. It was due to this that our tenth birthday party never happened. Harri was sick and I was to worried about him that I refused to participate. It was the first birthday our birthday wasn't celebrated. Every year after Harri refused to participate, saying he didn't need anything. Confused I had followed his lead, and continued to practice my rain summoning.

Ever since then Harri and I weren't ever close. Sure we never had the same interests, or wore matching clothes like twins, or even looked like twins, but we enjoyed each other's company. Every free moment we had, Harri and I played and talked. Sure it was different after we found out he was an elemental, but we just didn't have as much time together. It hurt when Harri started to stop hanging out with her, no more talks or games... I had always relied on my twin, but my twin had never relied on me.

I was able to talk to him, and talk through my problems with his help, but he never did the same with me. I had always gone to him for help first. Harri had come to me on a rare occasion he had an issue, that is until our tenth birthday. When we had turned ten, Harri then relied on himself or Mother. Even his relationship with Grandmother was furthered strained when he turned ten. It was confusing as to what happened that day. Though Harri changed a little, more mature than before, he didn't change all that much. It was confusing to understand how his relations changed so much over the course of a few days.

I sighed, trying to think about the 'new' Harri I've been dealing with in the Sun Kingdom. I had never thought Harri as cruel or vindictive before, but the incident with the assassin and the verbal power plays... It showed a side I had never thought existed. Also I had never seen Harri in a relationship. It was weird to see my brother dating a... I tilted my head in thought. Actually how old was the Brat King? He looked to be around twelve maybe... though he could easily pass as fourteen... I groaned. Harri and I were only seventeen... Actual we had spent our birthday on the boat taking us to the Sun Kingdom. So the wedding between the two love birds would most likely happen when the Brat was seventeen or eighteen at least... but how long would that be?

"Is something wrong?" Said a voice to my right. I jumped in my seat, and held my breath trying not to scream. After I calmed down for a moment, slowing my racing heart, I turned to see the uncle of the Brat.

"Oh! It's only you... Don't Scare Me Like That..." I grumbled.

"What's happened? Why are you alone?" Asked the blond Lord.

"Oh, Harri and Livius went to the balcony. Didn't feel like watching them flirt with each other today. Or verbally destroy individuals that are brave or stupid enough to interrupt them." I stated in a bored voice.

"I see..." Lord Bardwin took a seat next to me. "You don't look to be enjoying yourself. Why is that? I've been told by many that your very lively and lovable. Most are surprised Livius picked Harri over you."

I snorted. "Like I would ever marry that brat." I paused in thought. "Actually it's better that Harri was chosen over me. Harri... he understands Livius more than I do. I feel like all I do is run after them to catch up, but it's never enough no matter how hard I try." I looked up at the ceiling. "Harri is the youngest, and the only male sibling I have. In total, counting Harri and myself, there are five of us. Harri has practically been our sisters' doll since he was born. So not only is he pushed around by our older sisters, he has a huge responsibility."

"Due to him being male, right? The heir to the Duke position," Bardwin said.

I shook my head in disagreement and looked at the Blonde. "Our Grandmother is the real ruler of our people. Father is just a figure head, but Grandmother was Duke before Father. So the position will go to who ever Grandmother believes will succeed her, not Father. If it was Father's choice I would think he would just give it to the eldest."

"Then why does Harri have so much responsibility?"

"Because he's not like the rest of the family. He's similar in that he can give birth to children, true, but he is the most powerful being in our family. You have heard about our abilities as Rain Summoners, correct?" Bardwin nods. "Harri isn't a Rain Summoner, but an Elemental. He controls the elements. When we were around six or seven, Harri started a huge storm, almost a hurricane. Then a few months later he started a forest fire. All on accident, because he was learning to control his abilities or frustrated."

Bardwin looked at the balcony in worry.

I chuckle. "Harri quickly learned control. It's not perfect when compared to me or our sisters, but for an Elemental of his power, Grandmother says it surprising that we still have an island to rule over." I focused on the people dancing. "Harri has been practicing his control and abilities since coming here in order to help his fiancée. Not only that, but Harri understands Livius... His pain, and cruelty... but he also shows Livius a better view of the world. I've come to realize that my brother sees both sides of the coin, the Beauty and Cruelty of the World. He understands the evils in the world, while... I practically ignore it, being a naive fool. I understand there is evil, but I have never really experienced it or know how to really deal with the concept of evil."

"What makes you think Harri does?"

I was silent for a moment before I softly replied. "Our first few days here... There was an assassination attempt on Livius's life. I stepped in the way, but Harry stopped the arrow from hurting anyone, and captured the assassin." I turned to look Bardwin dead in the eye. "My brother was furious, and almost killed him. First he almost burned him alive, but I had placed my hand on the arm he was holding flames. He almost drowned the man, but I had punched him and he lot focus. The guards then took care of the situation. Harry knew what he was doing, and it didn't bother him."

"Has he ever killed before?"

"No," I whispered. "He hasn't, but he acts like it was self-defense. That he would kill to protect, and I know I could not kill anyone even if my life depended on it."

"What of the life of your siblings?"

I looked at the man in surprise. "What?"

"Your life was put in danger, even if you weren't the original target. Harri saw that your life was in danger and needed to remove a treat. A treat to someone he loves. It wasn't about his life, but the life of those he cares about."

I looked down at my hands. I thought of it from that point. It made sense, but it didn't really change my view all that much. Even the situation with the church, I was so happy when Livius and Harri let the issue slide. Even though the church is closely monitored by the people and King. Then there are the word battles Harri has with high ranking officials. He tore them practically limb from limb, crying out the room, and I never really understood how it came to that with words alone.

"While I understand what your saying, I still find it hard to understand..." I tell the blond.

"When did you start to doubt your brother?" Bardouin asked.

I paused at the question. "When he stopped relying on me, I guess." I frowned. "Though Harri never truly relied on anyone but himself. When we were young we would talk and hang out, but with differences in abilities and need for control it was hard for Harri to fully rely on my help. But on our tenth birthday... We lost what little connection we had. He relied on Mother and no one else. Even his relationship with our Grandmother practically burned after a meeting about the change in his attitude."

"What do you mean?" Bardouin asked confused.

I hummed while I tried to think of my explanation. "Grandmother is very strict, especially when it comes to our abilities. I could create a hurricane, like Harri, and Grandmother makes sure the family understands this fact. That our abilities are dangerous and need to be controlled. But should not be controlled for others. The people of the world are not to be trusted with a gift that can destroy the world." I looked at Lord Bardouin. "Harri was the only of my siblings to rebel. He would tell her she was wrong, and that he would find his own path instead of blindly following her's."

"Do you blindly follow your Grandmother?"

"I wouldn't say we follow blindly, that is just Harri's opinion on the matter. Grandmother has a point about our abilities. What we do is a sacred right given to our lineage. Harri may see it differently, but I trust Grandmother." I sighed, and gave a soft smile. "I'm sorry, this is a depressing topic."

The blond Lord chuckled. "It's fine. I just see that your struggling to understand something... Something to do with your brother?"

I looked at the people dancing and chatting around the ballroom. "I just don't understand him, and it frustrates me that I can not. I don't understand the power he holds or how he struggles with it each day. I don't understand how he could use his powers for the King, when it is known to be a force that people wish to control and manipulate themselves. I don't understand where Harri learned to be not only kind, but cruel. Where did he learn to understand the Cruelty of the World along with the Beauty we were taught?" My voice cracked as the emotions rolled through me.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" The blond asked, while pulling me up to stand before I could protest. He only tugged me a little to take a step when my shoe caused me to flinch due to the pain. Lord Bardouin looked at me with worry. "Are you okay?" I was about to protest, and say I was fine before I was picked up. Livius's uncle cradled me into his chest while he carried out the room. Yelling out, "Nike-sama seems to be feeling faint, is there somewhere quiet I can take her?" I blanched at the ridiculous man as he carried me to a bedroom.

I growled in frustration. "Let me down!"

Lord Bardouin laughed as he placed me on the bed. "Let's continue our chat. Your brother. What do think of him?" He sat at the edge of the bed. I leaned against the head board.

I paused to think on my answer. "He's a genius. Growing up he was the kindest person, a true gentleman. As I said before he got pushed around a lot and forced into the role of our sisters' doll, but he never minded." I smiled and looked at my hands in my lap. "He would even give tips to help the outfit or hairstyle with our sisters while me and Kara watched. Harri would go out into town and gamble with the people, just to get to know them. If he won any money he would take the group out to eat, joking they paid for a good meal. Instead he would slip their own money back into their pockets, while he used his own to pay. He's sweet like that..." I frowned. "It's being here and seeing this political side of Harri that concerns me. I understood none of it when we got here, but Harri he was suddenly sarcastic, and a mask to hide behind with politicians arriving at the door."

"Well, what else changed?"

"While we weren't the closest, even though we were twins, I relied on Harri. Though he usually hung out with Mira and Nia, or Mother. Though he matured faster then the rest of us. Due to him being an Elemental Harri had to learn control. Though when we turned ten everything changed. He was more mature, and I guess his outlook of the world changed. When something was going on Harri was the first to realize if some wrong was happening. Like this one time a young boy had stolen food from a cart, and was caught. He would have been tried if not for Harri. He asked the boy who the food was for, him or someone else. The boy said nothing, but Harri waited. When he said his it was for his brother, Harri only paid for the boy and told him to hurry home."

"Doesn't sound so different from the time your brother paid a meal with his gambling buddies."

"Yeah, but Harri knew the boy was lying to him. He told me after the boy ran off. He said he would have given him more if he told the truth. I never really though on it, but maybe... Harri didn't change. It's just showing in this political atmosphere..." I whispered.

It was that moment that there was a knock at the door. "Nike?! You in there?" Yelled a voice.

I rolled my eyes at the blond lord. "Yeah, in here Harri!" The door opened and revealed the blond head of my twin. I waved at him form the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Harri asked while walking into the room.

"The shoes were hurting my foot," I said while pointing at my feet. "The Lord here was kind enough to get me out of the ballroom to rest."

Harri nodded and walked to me and kneeled on the bed. A ball of water moving from the vase on the dresser and moving toward the bed. Harri removed both of my shoes and tossed them onto the floor. Harri had the water cover his hands and then placed the water covered hand on the tender skin.

"What are you doing Harri?" I asked confused.

"Healing you," Harri replied has the water shimmered with rainbows. "Did you know that water has healing abilities?"

"No..." I said in awe. My foot was feeling better, and watched my twin amazed as he stood up.

Harri smiled. "How about we head back? Get some sleep?" He turned to the King's uncle. "It was nice of you to invite us, and I thank you for caring for my sister. If you wish to know your nephew's future consort, I am free to talk. I wish to be on good terms with Livius's family..." Harri chuckled. "Even though Livius would rather through you into a cell."

888

 **HARRI POV**

Bardouin had yet to approach me, and he didn't seem interested to talk at all. Instead he seemed more interested in talking with Nike. Which was fine with me, after all the man wasn't a real play boy. If he gave his heart to Nike, then he would give her everything... If she could get through all his walls that is, and knowing Nike there was a good chance.

It was around midnight. I watched out the window of my room as Nike and Livius's uncle walked in the court yard. Livius was still upset he couldn't put his uncle in a cell and was avoiding his uncle. Though he grumbled at the fact.

I continued to watch to two walk as they talked. The conversation looked heartfelt. Nike had even used her powers to cover the moon with clouds. I raised an eyebrow. For her to do that, this conversation must have done something for her to feel compelled to use her powers. I had to wonder what to two were saying...

888

 **NIKE POV**

"You're very kind. Thank you." Said Lord Bardwin.

I looked at the man with contemplation. "Hey... The reason you came back, was for Livius, right?" The blond looked surprised. "Coming back to a country you left behind must have been taxing."

"I was worried about Livi getting engaged." Bardwin

I chuckled. "So you came to see the type of person he was engaged to... Kinda missed the point on that one!"

Bardwin chuckled, but became serious quickly. "I'm no match for him. Livi and I... We've never liked each other since he was small, but the person we wanted to protect was the same."

My eyes widened in shock. The only person that Livi cared about at that time was his mother! "Was it Livi's —"

"My feelings were completely one-sided." He looked at the ground. "Livi and I couldn't save the person we wanted to protect. It was very painful. But we still had things to do and eventually forgot the pain." the blond sighed. "But after we conquered the world I couldn't bare it. So I ran away from Livi... from my memories..." He turned to me. "But then I heard that Livi got a girl. I was worried so I came back." He smiled mischievously. "I though that if she was a bad person, I would just play with her and than chase her out."

I chuckled. "With Harri being both a boy, and one that has not only a better political game, but the powers to kill you multiple ways... I think your assessment on the situation was different then you assumed."

Baldwin shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "That it was. There was no need for me to worry. Harri helps Livi and keeps him in check... for the most part. He's made Livius happy that's all that matters." Baldwin looked at me. "Age doesn't matter to that kid, and he has very strong willpower. But with that willpower he also has his insecurities. Harri seems to understand and steadies him the best I have even seen anyone do. That he can stand on equal footing and talk to Livi is a step in the right direction." Barbin looked away. "I believe I will go on a journey again."

"Why?!" I yelped. "You haven't faced him once! If you think he is in danger... If you understand that you should be the one by his side!"

Bardouin didn't answer me, but instead walked away.

888

I was grumbling in frustration.

"Nike-sama?" Neil asked when he came across my path.

"It's no use..." I muttered in frustration. "Help me, Neil. I'm going to need you and Harri with those air-headed jerks."


End file.
